Mornings of Gold
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Unknown to most, Severus Snape could be a very nice guy if you just got to know him. Lily Evans knew that. So does Rolanda Hooch. Pre-HP, post-marauders.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mornings of Gold**_

_Unknown to most, Severus Snape could be a very nice guy if you just got to know him. Lily Evans knew that. So does Rolanda Hooch. Pre-HP, post-marauders. Switches POV from Rolanda to Severus._

_Chapter 1: If I Had to Choose…_

Rolanda Hooch stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time feeling wonderful.

She had been hired to be the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies a couple months before graduating.

She glanced around at those she considered her classmates. Lily Evans and the Hogwarts "Marauders" had exited from one compartment. Severus Snape, she noticed, was left alone.

Though she didn't know the full details (being in the library instead of outside on that hot day during their OWLs), she had heard that his friendship with Evans had dwindled and died quickly after he had called her a Mudblood.

Well, Gryffendors were hard to win forgiveness from…

And Rolanda _had _tried to befriend Severus several times, but he just seemed to ignore her or he was pissed off due to the Marauders. It was never at the right time.

Well, now they were heading their separate ways. What Severus was going to do now, she wasn't sure. But she had a professional Quidditch career ahead of her and nothing, she believed, could be more exciting!

She exited the platform, entering into the Muggle World. Nothing, as it ever seems, had changed since the last time she was at King's Cross Station.

"See ya, Hooch!" Sirius Black shouted. Rolanda glowered at him as he and his friends walked away.

"Pitiful, isn't he?" an icy voice asked her. Rolanda turned around to look at Severus.

"Yeah," she answered once she overcame her surprise.

"Well, good luck," Severus muttered, sweeping away. Rolanda wanted to ask if he often wore Muggle attire. Let alone _where_ he bought them. He played the part of a teenage Muggle—maybe an American Muggle…she wasn't sure since she was raised pureblood—quite well. The leather jacket was quite… interesting.

She liked Severus, but whether she "crushed" on him was a complete lie. Or at least, that was what she tried to convince her friends of.

Besides…

He loved Lily Evans for as long as she could remember.

It wasn't that hard to see when one looked closely at them.

Rolanda went to the ladies room and apparated once she was certain that no one would notice. The Holyhead Harpies were ready to begin training her.

Gwenog Jones, the team Captain, greeted Rolanda at the entrance of the training grounds. "Glad you could make it on such short notice, Hooch," she said with a toothy grin. Gwenog Jones had medium length brown hair which she French braided. Her heart shaped face gave a warm feeling and greeted anyone on sight. She was short, but sturdy—no surprise, since she was the Harpies' current Seeker—and, from what Rolanda had heard, tough.

"I'm just glad I even made the team," Rolanda answered, following the shorter, older woman into the training hall. "I wouldn't miss this for my life!"

"Well, you'll definitely make a good addition with that attitude and your talent," Gwenog stated. They entered the inner field where they met with the other five members.

The two other chasers were Sarah Grins and Gwenivere Holster. Sarah had dark hair and skin. Her beetle eyes glinted and her hair curled in tight ringlets. She had it tied back in a tight pony tail to keep it from flaying about in the wind. Gwenivere was Sarah's opposite. Light skinned and blonde, Gwenivere had ice blue eyes and strait, highlighted hair. Like Sarah, however, Gwenivere also tied her hair back in a pony tail.

The beaters were Louisa Anderson and Hedwig Gonners. Both looked almost identical, if not for their different eye color. Both had mousy brown hair and a similar strong, tough girl build. Hedwig, like Rolanda, had hawk yellow eyes and Louisa almost looked like she might be Athena with her owl grey eyes.

Last was the Keeper, Demeter Hiones. She was the tallest of the women that made up the team with cherry red hair and starlight eyes. Her skin was freckled and she was overall thin. Not anorexic thin, but…thin enough to make Rolanda feel slightly self conscious.

"Ladies," Gwenog shouted. "I'd like to present our newest team member, Rolanda Hooch."

"So this chit's the youngest to play on our team, huh?" Demeter asked.

"Yup," Gwenog answered. "She's got talent; that you can count on for sure."

"If she made it onto the team, than I don't doubt that she is talented," Sarah said. "Welcome to the team, Rolanda."

The rest of the team welcomed Rolanda in turn and training began.

It was definitely NOT what it was like at school. Sure, they did basic exercises and warm ups, but it was harder than Rolanda thought it would be.

By the end of the practice, Rolanda had a hard time walking, let alone the strength to stand.

"It's usually tough the first couple of times," Hedwig said, helping her to the locker room. "But after a week or two, you'll almost forget the pain."

"And unlike what it was at Hogwarts," Gwenivere stated, "it's practice every day. And Gwenog might be tougher on you for a little while since we have a preliminary game coming up against the Tutshill Tornadoes."

"Our goal is to put the Falmouth Falcons in their place at the Cup this season," Sarah stated. "If we want to beat them, than we have to win every game just to fight them."

"If we do well, the preliminary match against them has to be as close to a tie as possible."

Rolanda frowned. The Falcons weren't known for playing nice and they would do anything they could to win.

If the Harpies' goal was to "put the Falcons in their place," than Rolanda could tell that she was going to be in a lot of hurt for a few months just to get her in shape for the many matches she would have to participate in.

"Well," Gwenog said, approaching them. "It's getting late, so I guess we'll call it a day."

Gwenog, however, didn't appear to look as though she was ready to "call it a day." The frown on her face was apparent and her brow furrowed.

"Come on, Ducky," Demeter said, clapping Rolanda on the back (who winced). "The girls and I will take you out on the night. Sort of a welcoming dinner for just us witches."

Rolanda nodded, though all she really wanted to do was go home and strait to bed. They dragged her off to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a round of Butterbeers.

"You just graduated from Hogwarts, right?" Louisa asked.

"Yes," Rolanda said, unable to stifle a yawn. She covered her mouth out of courtesy, "Today. Gwenog asked me to come as soon as I was able, so I came as soon as I got off the train. I left my things for my parents to take back home."

The table went silent.

"Traveling to London from school, then apparating to the training grounds? Ducky, you really should have come tomorrow morning instead."

"But I didn't want to keep anyone waiting long."

Hedwig finally spoke up, deciding to change the subject to save Rolanda a lecture from the other women. "How about you tell us what you're school life was like. You were a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you date? Anyone you liked in particular?" Demeter inquired.

Severus Snape flashed into Rolanda's mind.

"Dem!"

"What? I can't be curious?"

"No," Rolanda said, trying to convince herself as much as anyone else at the table. "There was no one. I preferred to be single. Besides, the boys were rather immature."

Demeter's face fell.

"Well," Gwenog laughed. "It doesn't change much even now. Some wizards are still male-chauvinists and old fashioned."

"That's why we're hoping to beat the Falcons," Gwenivere said. "They rarely let women on their team, but it isn't so bad. Just learn to ignore them and concentrate and you'll do superb!"

The night went on discussing plans and getting to know the other players. Gwenivere, Sarah, Demeter, and Gwenog were all happily married.

"But unless we get wounded enough to retire, we don't plan on having children soon. Playing Quidditch can cause a miscarriage if you're not careful," Sarah explained.

Rolanda returned to her home soon after that and went strait to bed.

Dismal.

That was the only word he could think of that could summarize his life at Hogwarts for the last few years.

Dismal.

Yep. That was the only word he could come up with.

Well…maybe not completely dismal. Being able to keep up with studies and Quidditch both, Severus had made it to the top of his class, beating his _former_ (his heart sank at the thought. _Well, I had it coming after saying that)_ best friend by just a few points.

He glared at the bastard that stole Lily from him from across the station. Potter caught his eye and smirked.

Bastard, no, son of a bitch—that fit Potter better. It also fit Black, Lupin, and the cowardly bastard was Pettigrew. Severus smirked at the thought.

"See ya, Hooch!" Black shouted at Rolanda Hooch once they were back in the Muggle world.

Severus snarled. "Pitiful," he muttered. "Isn't he?" he asked the Ravenclaw. He didn't understand _why_ he decided to try to start a conversation with her now of all times when they had just graduated.

She had, he knew, tried to befriend him even after the "incident" that cost him his closest friend. Severus was never really popular even when he went to a Muggle school and the situation didn't change on attending Hogwarts.

"Yeah," she answered somewhat breathlessly.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Severus asked himself. _Screw this._ "Well, good luck," he said, walking away, hands in his coat pockets.

It helped to blend better in the Muggle world in Muggle attire. And he had plenty of that.

He wasn't, as people thought at school, a geek.

He sported jeans, a muscle shirt, a leather jacket, and army boots exiting the station. If he wasn't a wizard, this, he knew, would be his usual attire. Not robes that had a habbit of billowing behind him, making him appear to be Batman.

Oscar Raymond Snape was waiting for him—Severus flat out REFUSED to call him "father" or anything associated with the word—outside the station.

"So you people_ do_ wear normal clothes," he growled. Severus loathed admitting it, but he looked almost exactly like his father—excuse me, _Oscar._

"Depends on the kind of person we are," he answered, not looking at Oscar as he spoke. "How's Mum?"

"You know how that whore is," he said with a smirk. Severus clenched his fists and his jaw hardened. His hand itched to grab his wand and kill Oscar as soon as they were in the car. Instead, he sat in the back and waited for them to arrive at the house—it wasn't home for Severus. He never really had a real "home."

Save for the Evans' house, but that was the past. He wasn't welcome there anymore.

As far as Severus was concerned, he wouldn't be home unless he was _far away_ from the UK. He'd even move to Asia or Africa if he had to. Hell, why not Australia or the Americas!

Anywhere but here could be "home."

Entering the house, Severus wondered where his mother was. Entering the kitchen, he noticed two letters on the table. One addressed to him, the other to Oscar. He tucked the letter in his pocket and grabbed an apple before running to his room upstairs. Once in his room (thanking Merlin that he could finally use magic without risk of getting expelled), he cast a locking charm on the door. Nothing short of a wrecking ball could now get in.

_Dear Severus,_

The letter began.

_I put in some money at Gringotts for you to move out of this house. Get out of here as fast as you can, and there should be enough to get you a place of your own. I enclosed some places you should look into and I hope you'll be able to do what I could never do._

_Severus, if I'm not at home when you get out of school, then I am most likely somewhere far away. Oscar will be furious when he gets the divorce files._

Severus swallowed. He never pegged his mother for having such guts. Maybe he discredited her.

_See what you can do and maybe—just maybe—we'll see each other again._

Severus looked at the available places before selecting the best one he could find at a low price (it was still his mother's money. _She's probably been saving it up for a while now…_).

Oscar banged on the door.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Severus snorted, grabbed his belongings, took the advertisements, and apparated to Diagon Alley, all the while ignoring Oscar's rant outside the door. He'd stay in the Leaky Cauldron tonight.

Once getting a room, he ran apparated to Gringotts and asked about the account his mother left for him.

"Right," the Goblin said. "She was in a nasty hurry this morning. Said to leave the key just for you; this way, Mr. Snape."

Severus followed him down into the catacombs of the bank, getting a severe headache there and back.

Severus dished out what he could to pay for at least a week at the Cauldron and, thanking the Goblin, returned to the inn.

Dusk fell and he went to sleep, wondering what he would do for a job. Sooner or later, he reasoned, that account would dry out if he wasn't careful.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: And So It Begins…_

Quidditch practice had, within the first week, seemed to lighten up. But that first week felt like hell. It was getting close to the end of the summer and the Harpies had already beaten the Tornadoes. In October, they were going to face the Chuddley Cannons—one of the worst teams in the league—but even then, Gwenog didn't lighten up on the team.

On the rare days that the team took off, they would usually get together out of habbit and have lunch at either the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron. Sarah and Gwenivere had taken Rolanda shopping at least twice already.

Today, she, Louisa, and Sarah were going to tour Muggle London and had stopped for lunch at the Cauldron. Mostly because Louisa had insisted on seeing if they'd catch a glimpse at Tom's new waiter.

"Hello, ladies, what'll it be this fine day?"

Rolanda turned to the waiter and almost choked on her butterbeer.

"Snape?"

"Good to see you, too, Hooch," Severus greeted.

"You know him, Rolanda?" Sarah asked.

"He's one of my classmates."

"Correction," Severus interrupted. "I _was_ a classmate."

"I thought you'd get a job at the ministry," Rolanda stated. "Being at the top of the class and all…"

"Ministry work doesn't suit me," Severus said, shrugging. "So, those orders…"

"Right," Sarah said. "Three muggle style hamburgers, two butterbeers, and a fire whiskey."

Severus walked off.

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone you fancied," Louisa accused.

"I'll admit that I like Severus, but he favors his best…former…best friend. There was an accident between them and she never spoke to him since. I think she ended up dating his rival at school. And I never liked him like that. I just tried to befriend him and it never seemed to be at the right time."

"Really?" Louisa slurred. "Poor bloke. He's kind of cute. At least he would be if he smiled more."

"Agreed," Sarah said, raising a butterbeer to her lips. "Maybe it's the light, but he could do with a good hair wash…"

"And if it is the light."

"Then he has nice, shiny hair. Did he play Quidditch?"

"Actually yes; he was the seeker on the Slytherin team."

Severus came back and set the food down and left again without a word.

"Cute, definitely cute," Louisa said. "Ah, if only he were a few years older."

Rolanda blushed and took a bite out of the hamburger. "He's a git sometimes," she said.

"All men are, Ducky," Sarah said. "If he's only a git sometimes, that he's one of the rare ones who are actually gentlemen-like."

"If I had to say what my first impression of this Severus fellow is," Louisa said, taking a sip of fire whiskey. "I'd have to say…cool."

"Cool?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm, collected, suave…I can come up with more descriptions if I have to," Louisa stated.

"How do you suppose?"

"Well," Rolanda said, swallowing a mouthful of burger. "He is better than most boys I've come across."

"Sooner or later, that chit friend of his will realize what she's missing," Louisa said. "By then, Rolanda, you best snatch him."

They left payment and headed into Muggle London.

As the women left, Severus glowered at them.

"I could hear you if you were on the other side of the city," he snarled at their backs.

"Severus, table eight!" Tom shouted.

"Right," Severus muttered, heading to his next batch of customers. His frown deepened when he saw who they were. "Oh, bugger," was all he said before approaching Lily and Potter.

Rolanda bade goodbye to Louisa and Sarah after dinner. She apparated home and went strait to bed.

_She dreamed that she was back at school. Other than her, the school was deserted. _

_She looked and looked, but found no one. She wondered if they were on the Quidditch Pitch. Heading back outside, she saw no one, but one lone person out on the field._

"_Hello?" she shouted. They didn't hear her—or if they did, they ignored her—and Rolanda headed further down in the arena. "Hello! Sorry to bother you, but where is everyone?"_

"_Why should anyone else matter?" the person said. She turned to face Rolanda and Rolanda was struck face to face with herself. The other Rolanda was crying. "I know now that I'm in love and that person is still in love with someone else. Why do you keep denying it since we're the same person?"_

"_I'm not in love with anyone right now," Rolanda defended. The other Rolanda laughed. _

"_Fool! How long are you going to say that you don't love him? That all you wanted to be was his friend? Stop disillusioning yourself. You love him, admit it! But he'll never love you in return, you know that."_

"_I'm disillusioning myself? I'm not interested in love," Rolanda told the other Rolanda. The other Rolanda shook her head._

"_You've been denying it since you first met him. Even girls I knew recognized when they were in love quicker than you do. Silly, silly fool."_

Rolanda woke up in cold sweat early the next morning. She looked about the room. She flung the covers off of her and approached the bathroom. Her eyes were red as though she was crying and her nightgown stuck to her, drenched in ice cold sweat.

Rolanda frowned. "I'm not in love," she told her reflection. "I never have been in love and I'm not ready to fall in love yet. Maybe someday, I'll be happily married and thinking of having children, though that's unlikely unless I decide to adopt. Until then, I'll focus on my career and make a name for myself."

Rolanda smiled at the reflection and the reflection smiled back. She turned on the shower, preparing to get ready for a hard day of practice again.

She apparated to the grounds after having a small breakfast made by her family's house elf (Kooky). After running laps and stretching, the team did a practice game with their doubles.

Gwenog hadn't lightened up on the team, but even so, she congratulated them for doing so well—giving Rolanda much praise for improving so much since she joined them three months ago.

"Seems like our newest team member is surpassing us," Hedwig joked after training. "If Gwenog's not careful, the part of captain might be taken from her!" Rolanda smiled at them as they laughed—Gwenog as well—at the likelihood of Rolanda taking over for Gwenog.

They had dinner together again—as usual—meeting with the husbands of some of the team members at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, with Severus' help, served them the usual meals of muggle style hamburgers and butterbeer.

The unmarried members stared at Severus (as he had tied his hair back that day) with awe and blushes. He glared at them and looked as though he wanted to smile. Rolanda couldn't help but compare him to a cornered cat with his fur upright. However, she couldn't blame the others for staring: she was doing it to…but mostly because she had never seen Severus with his hair tied back before.

As Tom waited on them, Rolanda would watch Severus out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if her dream was right.

Rolanda excused herself to go to the toilet. Once she was done, she nearly ran into a sour faced Severus.

"Stop it," he growled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop staring at me, it's disconcerting."

Rolanda blushed. "Sorry, I've never seen you with your hair tied back before…so…"

"Tell your team mates to stop staring at me, too. It's hard to do my job if seven pairs of eyes keep watching me like how a dog looks at a steak."

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, we meant no harm by it," she said in defense of her team mates. She returned to the table, wondering how she was going to tell her team mates to stop staring at Severus. She worried that they would be offended.

She wrote a quick note to Louisa and Hedwig, telling them the "warning" that Severus gave her. Hedwig and Louisa glanced at each other.

"He really said that?"

"Shy little boy, he is," Hedwig joked.

"What are you talking about?" Gwenog asked.

"Rolanda's boyfriend feels uncomfortable around us," Louisa laughed. "Poor lad."

Richard Jones—Gwenog's husband—laughed.

They began to tease Severus, who glowered at Rolanda, who was also being teased and hid her face to keep from seeing the expressions of her team mates and Severus. They left at ten o'clock that night and Rolanda stayed behind to apologize.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!"

Severus shrugged. "At least you passed the message to them. That's all that matters."

Rolanda sat at the bar table. "I didn't know that they'd act like that—which is silly because they usually do—and I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Severus snapped. "Merlin, you can be annoying!"

Rolanda blinked, her anxiety giving way to fury. "I'm annoying? You set yourself up with tying your hair back like that!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And here I was doing myself a favor. It gets in my eyes a lot while I'm working."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Snape! That's what's annoying!"

Severus shrugged, "I always thought I was a funny guy."

"You're not," Rolanda snapped. "Maybe Evans thought you were funny, but I don't!"

Severus slammed his fist on the table, startling her. His face, a mask of fury, was a mere inch from hers. Rolanda instantly wished she hadn't said a thing.

"Say that to my face again, Witch," he growled.

She couldn't. Maybe she would if she was from Gryffendor, but she wasn't. She was from Ravenclaw—known for her brilliance, not her bravery.

When she said nothing, eyes wide with fear, Severus pulled away. "We're closing, Ms. Hooch," Severus stated. "Unless you plan to stay here tonight in one of our rooms, I suggest you leave."

Rolanda apparated home. She startled her mother's cat from the couch, and walked up the stairs to her room; her mind teeming with thoughts, giving her a headache.

"I'm not in love with Severus Snape. I never was, and I don't think I want to," she muttered to herself.

Severus sighed. The dining area was finally empty and he waved his wand, muttering a quick cleaning spell.

He then hiked upstairs, into his room and got into bed. He smirked. It wasn't hard to tell that Hooch liked him. He had it figured out for ages now.

It was too obvious. Severus sighed. He usually wouldn't consider seducing a defenseless woman just for kicks, but he was bored. Nothing to do but work and sleep.

_Maybe just this once,_ he told himself. He smirked at the possibilities that could make Hooch squirm as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Damn that Snarky Bastard!_

The Harpies beat the all the teams they faced. They were now ranking second in the league…second only to the Falcons. The practice had gotten rather intense and Gwenog was on edge.

Then again, the whole team was on edge.

It wasn't helping Rolanda ease her own nerves with Severus making passes at her every chance he got. They had been out of school for almost nine months now and every time she was in Diagon Alley—or the Leaky Cauldron to be specific—Severus would flirt with her.

It was annoying from the very beginning. Then it got terribly irritating. Now, Rolanda was pissed off.

She tossed the quaffle into the bin and stormed into the changing room.

"Hey, are you coming to the Cauldron tonight?" Hedwig asked.

"I don't think so. Have you even noticed that Severus keeps bugging me?"

"Yep," Hedwig said with a smile. "It's so fun watching you get flustered."

"You'd think so," Rolanda growled, taking out her jeans. "I find extremely irritating. It's pissing me off."

"Then kick back," Sarah suggested. "If you start flirting back, maybe he'll stop."

Rolanda blanched at the thought. She was terrible at flirting. "I'm not dressing like a hooker."

"Dear Merlin!" Louisa laughed. "No! We'd never do that to you, Ducky. All you have to do is give him a winsome smile every so often, maybe a smirk too. Think of witty comments. Dry wit is the key for this trick."

"You're seriously suggesting that I flirt with Severus Snape, the snarkiest bastard ever to walk the earth?"

"Why not? He's too suave for his own good. Put him in his place, Landa!" Gwenog urged.

Rolanda growled. "Fine. I'll try it. If it gets him off my back, then good."

"It won't. In fact, it might have the opposite effect," Demeter muttered to the others, careful not to let Rolanda hear. "Anyway, it'll be interesting to watch."

They apparated to the Cauldron and made their orders. They waited for Severus to start hitting on Rolanda.

Sure enough, when the orders came, he absentmindedly brushed Rolanda's cheek.

The other six crossed their fingers under the table. Rolanda raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Severus blinked, a little taken aback, but left afterwards.

"Sweetie," Hedwig said, "you're a natural."

Rolanda shivered, taking a sip of butterbeer. "This is going to become an all out war, I can feel it."

"A very amusing war at that," Louisa stated. "I'd like to see who snaps first."

"Shush!" Rolanda hissed. "Merlin, Morgan, and Mordred, woman! You have one sick mind!"

Louisa frowned. "That's _not_ what I was going for, Rolanda," she raised an eyebrow. "If anyone here has a sick mind, it's you, Ducky. Seriously, what do you think I was talking about?"

Rolanda blushed, saying nothing.

Severus was recovering from the shock. Rolanda Hooch actually flirted back—not his intent. "Damn woman," he said.

"Severus," Tom said, staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to regain some shred of dignity," Severus answered, "before I go wait the Harpies again."

"They're starting a tactic to get you off of the new chaser's back?"

"I think that's an understatement."

Tom smirked. "Well, I can give a few pointers."

"Huh?"

Rolanda exited the restroom. A fist nearly collided with her face and she jumped. Looking at Severus, she blinked. "May I help you?"

Severus smirked. "No," he said, "I just really like your eyes."

Rolanda tried not to squirm under his gaze. "Thank you," she said, smirking. "They're not as elegant as black eyes, but still, I'm flattered." She stepped around him.

"I didn't say you could leave," Severus said, grabbing her shoulder. He leaned closer to her ear. "Not without a kiss."

"Sorry," Rolanda said. "That would be making a promise—and I'm not making any." _Damn! I am good! _Rolanda thought.

Severus' mouth twitched. She wondered what was going through his mind.

"I really don't want to start with the cheesy pick up lines."

Rolanda snickered. "Good lord! That's sad! Reverting to pick up lines?"

"Yeah…"

"Who told you to use bad pick up lines?"

"My employer," Severus muttered.

Rolanda shook her head. "You are a huge idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah," Severus said with a shrug. "But I can't help it being near you."

"That's a pick up line is it?"

"An original."

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

"Severus! Get back to work!" Tom yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Tide Has Turned_

The Championship game was fast approaching. The Harpies had stopped going out to the Cauldron as often as they did to get into a better figure for the sport.

Rolanda felt too nervous to eat anything as it was. She drank fluids constantly and had difficulty sleeping. Her mother kept telling her to eat and sleep for best performance, but Rolanda couldn't bring herself to follow her mother's advice, though she knew it was true.

On the fifth night, Rolanda apparated to Diagon Alley looking for something to keep her busy as she couldn't sleep or eat.

She approached the club known as the Code Blue. Entering, she realized briefly that she didn't seem to be properly dressed for clubbing. After a moment, she decided that she didn't care. It was loud, it was dark, and no one was going to care if she walked in dressed in simple slacks and a plain t-shirt.

She looked for a place to sit and, finding no open table, stood against the wall.

_Well, who'd have known_, she thought, _I go clubbing to keep myself busy and here I am standing against the wall. A typical wallflower._

She chuckled to herself, watching the strobe lights work their magic. Everything was too blurry. To fast and too mixed of light and dark. Rolanda's vision swayed.

"Hey, Sweetie," someone said, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No thank you," Rolanda said, trying to get out of his grasp. "I'm fine."

"Oi! What are you doing to my girl?" Someone shouted, jerking her out of the other man's grasp. Rolanda didn't struggle, conscious enough to know that whoever this man was, he was helping her—so she hoped.

"Sorry, Mate, didn't know she was claimed. My bad," he stepped away. "Later, Sev."

Rolanda looked up at her rescuer. He did look somewhat like Severus. He leaned closer to her ear. "Are you an idiot or something? What made you come here?"

"What made you?" she mumbled. Her intent was to sound harsher than she did, but she was too tired.

"You look like you haven't slept in ages."

Rolanda moaned, and leaned against his chest. She felt him sigh and let him embrace her. They apparated to some room and Rolanda, after a second realized that this was not a room she was familiar with. She pushed Severus away. "Where are we?" she demanded.

"My flat. Relax, will you. You can take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired. Too nervous."

Severus shrugged. "You can kill me in the morning when you have more energy." He raised his wand at her. "Stupefy."

Rolanda was blinded by a red flash and fell to the ground in a heap.

Severus picked her up and carried her to his room. He took off her shoes and left her laying on top the sheets before taking out an extra fleece blanket and going to the living room. He sprawled out on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

He knew that the Harpies were going to face the falcons in another week, but he didn't know how much it must be affecting the women. If Rolanda was having trouble sleeping, than how were the others being affected?

Deciding to leave it for tomorrow, he too drifted off to sleep…

Severus woke at seven o'clock. After taking a shower and getting decent, he woke Rolanda.

"What did you—" she stopped and looked about. "It's morning."

"No, it's night. Shower's yours if you want," Severus said. "I'll put breakfast on."

Rolanda nodded, too shocked, to dazed, to do anything but what he said. Severus waved his wand and the cooking began as he opened the window to let the morning edition of the Daily Prophet fly in. He pulled out five knuts to give the owl and laid them on the table.

Breakfast was ready by the time the owl flew in with the paper in one of its claws. It chirruped (a sort of scratchy sound that was softer, but annoyingly so) and dropped the paper on the coffee table. Severus picked up the payment, dropped it in the pouch and the bird flew off again.

"What's the headline today?" Rolanda asked, coming out of the bathroom. She looked healthier after having some sleep—even if it was somewhat forced. Severus opened the paper to read the headline.

"Cornelius Fudge elected Minister of Magic," he read aloud.

"Well," Rolanda said, taking a seat. "That should be interesting."

"Help yourself," Severus urged, indicating the full English breakfast.

"Not hungry." Her stomach grumbled in protest.

"I really don't want to use an unforgivable curse on you to make you eat," Severus growled. "But I will if you keep trying my patience. Eat."

Rolanda glared at him, but obeyed, picking up a roll and taking a bite. Her eyes lit up and she downed it. She helped herself to eggs, sausage, beans, and bacon and wolfed it down.

"Slow down," Severus warned. "We don't want you to choke to death before the big match." Rolanda nodded and urged herself to chew her food. "So," Severus began, sitting next to her at the bar table. "Do I get free tickets to the game?"

Rolanda swallowed, thinking. "Maybe," she said. "But it looks very likely that you'll get one in the mail some time before the game as a thank you."

"A thank you?" Severus asked, somewhat disappointed. "I just want to go to the game."

"And cheer on the Harpies?" Rolanda inquired, narrowing her eyes.

Severus shrugged. He smirked. "Maybe, but it looks very likely."

Rolanda slapped him on the arm, smiling. "Well, whatever reason you want to go to the game, thanks for helping me get a grip on my self again."

"Yeah, you were looking pretty ugly—"

Rolanda slapped him smartly across the face.

"Can you let me finish first?" Severus shouted.

"I guess you don't want to go to the game," she snarled.

"I was going to say that you weren't looking your best and that you were looking too thin. We wizards aren't so shallow that we want our witches to be anorexic."

"That's not why I wasn't eating or sleeping," Rolanda snapped.

"I know, but still. You'll do better now. Can I have my free ticket back?"

"You don't even have it yet."

"Please, Hooch."

Rolanda rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Rolanda poured herself some juice and gulped it down. She stood. "Again, thank you, Snape. I best get to the training field."

"Why not take the day off?"

Rolanda gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' look. "Are you mad? The Harpies are going up against the Falcons next Saturday and you suggest that I should take a day off and abandon my team? Gwenog would have my head. I've got to go."

Severus shrugged. "I'll be expecting those tickets in the mail."

"Yeah, yeah," Rolanda muttered. She apparated.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "Idiot girl," he said to no one in particular. He glanced at the clock and, with a groan, went to get ready for his own tiring day at work.

The day of the game was a day of nervous hysterics.

The Harpies made sure each one of them had a full breakfast and had calmed their nerves. Ready for the game to play, the women walked out on the field, brooms in their hands. The Falcons were already there, looking rather smug. The stadium was filled with both Harpy and Falcon fans.

Rolanda lined up with her teammates and the Referee, a short man in his fifties, came by on his own broom. "Are all members present?"

"All present," Gwenog said.

"All present," The Falcon's captain stated.

The referee released the snitch and the bludgers. He held the quaffle under his arm. "Players mount your brooms," he shouted. They straddled their brooms, hovering just a few inches above the ground. Each player was ready for take off at any moment. "Game!" he threw the quaffle in the air and Rolanda made a grab for it. She tossed it to Gwenivere, who chucked it at Sarah, only to have it captured by the Falcons.

Rolanda cursed and circled him with the others, waiting for a chance to get the quaffle back to the Harpies.

A bludger collided with Demeter behind Rolanda and she fell to the ground.

A whistle sounded. "Foul! Harpies ball!" the referee shouted above the crowd. Rolanda gripped her broom tighter.

"Where's Gwenog?" she asked Sarah. "I need to ask her to have either Louisa or Hedwig take out their keeper."

"Gwenog and their seeker are too high. I'll let them know," Sarah promised. She flew off to the Harpy beaters and Gwenivere took the quaffle. She flew just a few feet away from the Falcons' hoops and aimed for the right hoop. Just as she was about to throw it, she changed to the left hoop and made it through.

The harpies' fans cheered and the keeper scowled at Gwenivere.

Sarah flew next to Rolanda. "They said they'll try to do it as legally as possible, but don't count on it too much—whoa!" a bludger zoomed past them, nearly hitting Sarah's shoulder. "Keep an eye out for them bludgers and Falcons both. We've got some points thanks to their foul so we're off to a good start."

Rolanda nodded and the game continued.

The quaffle bounced between her, Sarah, Gwenivere, and the Falcon chasers.

They were evenly matched. Rolanda had made three hoops and was about to make a fourth when a bludger nearly knocked her out of the air. She dropped the quaffle and the Falcons took it. The bludger came after her again and she flew a little higher to get out of its path. A falcon beater swung at it and hit it like a baseball back towards Rolanda.

_They're ganging up on me! _She thought. Rolanda felt her head go fuzzy with the adrenaline pumping through her.

Louisa met the bludger and hit it towards a Falcon chaser. He was hit on the shoulder and, with a loud, foul mouthed yell, fell off his broom, clutching his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she shouted. Rolanda nodded, joining the game again.

"I'm fine, just a little…overwhelm—"

"Get out of the way!" Louisa shouted, her eyes wide and raising her club as if to hit Rolanda. But she spoke to late. A bludger collided with Rolanda's left leg. Rolanda screamed and slid off her broom. She held on to the broom with her hands. Louisa circled around her, keeping an eye out for the bludger again.

She beat back one bludger and the second hit Rolanda's right arm, but had enough force to snap both of them. With a pained scream, she let go of her broom and fell to the ground. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Louisa getting hit in the ribs with the bludger that broke Rolanda's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Waitress_

Rolanda sighed and read through the paper.

_FALMOUTH FALCON BEATERS REBUKED FOR RUINING HOLLYHEAD HARPY CHASER'S ABILITY TO PLAY_

Rolanda was beyond tears now. Her arms and leg were healed, but the cost was that she was forced into retiring too early from Quidditch.

To make matters worse, their long sought after goal wasn't met.

She tossed the paper onto her table again and laid back down on her bed. She had hoped to play for at least a decade.

The door opened and her mother came in. "Rolanda," she said. "You have more guests."

"Who is it now," Rolanda muttered.

"A young man. He says his name is Severus Snape. I told him you're still not well, but he insisted."

Rolanda sat up. "Tell him to wait, I'll be down in a few minutes." Her mother closed the door and Rolanda went to take a shower and get herself somewhat decent.

She met them in the living room. Severus stood, opened his mouth then closed it. An awkward silence passed. "I don't think an apology would quite cover it would it."

"What have you to apologize for? Did you break my arms? Did you tell the Falcons to ruin my career?"

"No," Severus said. "I would never have wished that on you, Hooch."

"I know," Rolanda said, smiling. Her eyes stung; she _thought _she was beyond tears. She sat down and swallowed. "It's too soon! I was going to get somewhere with my career! It's not fair!"

Severus remained silent, letting her cry. He glanced about nervously. Sitting next to her, he tentatively put an arm around her. Once her sobs receded, he began to speak: "We, er, have an opening at the Cauldron. That was part of my reason for coming. Tom's getting old and Natasha's retiring in a week. Would you like me to arrange an interview?"

Rolanda sniffled, thinking. She nodded. "Thanks."

Severus stood. "I'll be back to let you know the details," he said. "Until then, don't get too depressed. It's not like you."

"Sure," she muttered. "Thanks, Snape."

"Right. Until then."

"Until then."

He left. Rolanda stood and went back to her room.

She got the job at the cauldron and started working the next day. It wasn't that hard to do: taking orders and giving people their food. She could see why Severus decided to continue working here. Tom was a great manager and bartender.

She didn't see the Harpies for a while. But no sooner had a month passed that Demeter, Gwenog, Gwenivere, Louisa, Sarah, and Hedwig came in with a new girl with them. Rolanda's replacement.

"Hello, ladies," Rolanda greeted, smiling broadly.

"Landa!" Hedwig nearly shouted.

"Hi," she said again. They stood and embraced her all at once.

"I'm so glad you're holding on!"

"We were worried about you!"

"Oh Landa, Honey, it's not fair!"

They released her after a while and the new chaser bit her lip nervously.

"Rolanda, Mary Hikks," Gwenog said, introducing her. "Mary, meet Rolanda Hooch."

"I somewhat feel a bit bad taking your place," Mary stated, standing to shake Rolanda's hand. "You were a great player back at school."

"Right, I remember you. You were one of the chasers on the Hufflepuff team, right?"

"Yes. We played against each other at school. You were superb! It just doesn't seem right taking your place."

Rolanda shrugged it off. "I can't play anymore, so what use would I be for the Harpies? Just do me a favor and next time you guys play against the Falcons, play dirtier than them for me. Now, will you all have the usual orders?"

"Yes."

Rolanda wrote down the six muggle hamburgers, two fire-whiskeys, three butterbeers and one muggle cola. She looked at Mary. "What'll you have, Mary?"

"I'll try a muggle style hamburger and a butterbeer."

Rolanda changed the number six to seven and three to four. She pocketed her note pad and quill, heading back to Tom and giving him the orders.

Severus did so as well, a scowl on his face. "I hate my life."

"What's wrong?" Rolanda asked. Severus jerked his thumb at the table he was waiting. The Marauders and Lily.

"Oh," Rolanda said, "You poor dear."

"Your sympathy is overwhelming. You might as well give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it."

"Aren't we in a foul mood today," Rolanda stated in the same tone. "How 'bout this, I'll take those jerks off your hands if you wait the Harpies like you usually do."

Severus' expression was that of shock, than joy. "I owe you a butterbeer."

"Two butterbeers and dinner," Rolanda stated.

"Done," Severus agreed. They shook hands and the trade was made. Tom smiled knowingly and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Severus asked him.

"Nothing, just an old man muttering to himself," Tom said. "Back to work now."

Tom and Rolanda did so. When the Marauders' food was ready, Rolanda took the dishes to them.

"Where's Snivelus?" Black asked.

"That's not your business," Rolanda said bitterly sweet. "Old style spaghetti?"

"Here," Lily and Remus said in unison. Rolanda put the two plates in front of them.

"Fish and Chips?" Peter raised his hand and Rolanda gave him the basket. "Hamburger." James and Sirius took their meals and Rolanda left.

She met Severus taking the hamburgers to the Harpies. "Hikks is your replacement?"

"She's decent," Rolanda said.

"Decent, yes. But is she good enough?"

"They'll beat her into shape. Do you need some help?"

Severus nodded. "Four butterbeers and a dinner."

"If this goes any longer, you'll turn this payback thing into a date."

"It already did when I first offered to get you a butterbeer as payback, but I wasn't thinking about it then."

Rolanda laughed. "You're right."

As they served the team, Rolanda noticed the wrist cuff on Severus' left arm. It resembled a wand holster, but wasn't thick enough or long enough to be a wand holster. Rolanda wondered what his reason for wearing it was.

The day finished at nine o'clock. As they closed up, Severus pulled a butterbeer out of the cooler and tossed it to Rolanda. He pulled another one out for himself.

She caught it, but her winced slightly at a dull pain that throbbed in her wrist.

"Sorry," he said, noticing the wince.

She dismissed it with a wave. "No, it's fine." She opened the bottle and they sat at the bar. "To a fine day on the job," she said, raising her bottle.

"And a clever switch," Severus added. They clinked the bottles and took a long swig. "Ah," he sighed contently.

"Snape, what exactly is that on your wrist? It isn't a holster," Rolanda asked.

Severus' content expression darkened. "It's nothing, Hooch. Just something I don't really feel proud of showing off."

Rolanda shrugged and took another swig of the hot liquid. "Well, whatever. I was just curious about the cuff. Your reason for wearing it isn't important to me."

Severus shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"I'll leave it be," Rolanda promised.

Severus thanked her and took a swig. "I'd prefer it if you did."

They finished the drinks and bade goodnight. Rolanda apparated back to her home and went to bed in a better mood than she had been in for a month.

Severus' day, however, wasn't yet finished.

Severus locked the doors to the Cauldron and headed back into Diagon Alley. He took off the wrist cuff and pocketed it. He examined the tattoo, rubbing it to ebb the pain a little bit. He took his wand out of its belt holster and, with a wave, his attire changed to black robes. A skull mask hid his face and his head was covered by a Ku Klux Klan style hood.

He apparated.

Where he appeared, even he didn't know. There were already hordes of wizards and witches dressed just like him there and others were still arriving.

One of the masked wizards approached him.

"Severus?"

"Lucius."

"I didn't expect you to join us."

"Things…changed since I last saw you," Severus said. "I'd rather not relive it."

Lucius shrugged and led Severus into the throng. "How long have you been one of us?"

"Not long, this is my second meeting," Severus stated. Severus' real reason for being at the meeting was not due to his bitterness against Lily for choosing Potter, but for his…other…job.

Severus, several months ago, had overheard the Headmaster of Hogwarts hiring a new Divination teacher in a room that he had provided for them. _While going to see if they were alright, he overheard the interviewee rasping—quite loudly—some sort of…prophecy._

_He didn't hear the whole thing, he raced back down to get the woman some water than returned after she had finished. The door opened and he, feeling as though he needed to, told Dumbledore that he had heard some of the prophecy._

"_I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, Headmaster," he said. "I was going to see if you needed anything and I just…heard. I figured her throat would be dry afterwards, so I went to get some water."_

"_Thank you, Severus, but that won't be necessary. However, this draws great concern."_

_The woman brushed past them and left._

"_Severus, may I have a word?" Severus entered the room. "Now this prophecy says that some child will be born in some time soon that will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord, I'll need someone to keep an eye on him and tell me what to expect who might be a possible chosen one."_

_Severus paled. "You want me to find _him _and join the death eaters?"_

_He nodded. "It must look as real as possible for you to accomplish such a task."_

"_Task? Why not just have someone more qualified be your agent?"_

"_Because no one else is qualified, my boy," Dumbledore said. His smile vanished. "Severus, I know that you know what you need to know to survive. I could really use your help. The Order of the Phoenix needs a spy. Who better than a young man, just a few months out of school, bitter against his muggle born best friend for deciding to be with his enemy? You can do this. Jonathan Torrel is a Death Eater. I'm sure you know him."_

_Torrel was one of the customers. Severus knew him quite well._

Severus did what he could for the Order of the Phoenix, soaking in the information that would be useful, appeared at meetings and went on raids. However, whenever he was expected to torture muggle, he placed a charm on them that would make it look like they were being tortured when, in fact, they were just reacting to what wasn't there. It was an old spell long forgotten by wizards, but Severus had unearthed it when he was at school and kept it ready just in case—for whatever reason.

This day, they were discussing the next raid. Nothing special, save the location.

The meeting ended well after midnight. Severus apparated to his flat and flopped onto his bed upon entering his room.

Rolanda flashed into his mind and he frowned. Since when had he been thinking of Rolanda instead of Lily?

Severus forced himself up and changed out of his robes. He contemplated what was going on inside him and eventually smirked to himself.

He felt proud that he could, in due time, get over at least one heart break.

"So I find myself in love with my new friend," he muttered. "I must really be an idiot." He got into bed and laid down in thought. "A complete, dunderheaded idiot."

But as he closed his eyes, he smiled to himself a little bit. He did set himself up for it: flirting with her, offering to help her get a job at the Cauldron, asking her out without intending to. He called himself an idiot, and yet…yet he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Muggle Style Everything_

Rolanda came to work that day in a somewhat better mood than she had been in a while. She wasn't sure why. But Severus' attitude towards her seemed to make her day seem brighter.

The Harpies didn't come, nor were the Marauders or Lily there.

The day went by quicker than usual as well and Severus gave her a second butterbeer that night.

"Two," he said.

She smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were counting to see when you wouldn't have to owe me anymore of these," she shook the bottle a little bit.

Severus shrugged. "Not really. I find your presence enjoyable enough. Maybe even more."

"Thank you, your sarcasm is quite enlightening."

Severus snickered and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Rolanda could feel him watching her. She swallowed and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Have you been to Muggle London before?"

"When I was on the team, I'd be dragged along on their sightseeing tours a little. Muggles are quite interesting."

"Never been to a place with absolutely no historical value when you were on the team?"

Rolanda shook her head. Severus stood and grabbed her hand. "I'll give you a real tour then." Severus pulled Rolanda out of the Cauldron, locked the door, and waved down a cab. He pulled out some muggle coins to pay the cab with and they got out at a pub.

"You'll like this. Get the onion soup, superb."

They ate and Rolanda agreed that the onion soup was good. They conversed a little about incidents at school that the other was not aware of. Some of them were rather funny. Severus paid the tab and they walked around the city for a while. They approached a large building with lights flashing the word THEATRE.

Severus' smile widened. "Ever seen a movie, before, Hooch?"

"No, what's a movie?"

"It's like the…portraits and pictures taken in our world…but they don't…converse with the real people. Instead, they…ignore real people and put on a…how to say it…they put on a sort of play that muggles call a movie. You don't talk to the pictures…you just…er…watch and see what they do. Would you like to see one?"

"Sure. I'm curious."

"Alright, but you have to be very quiet when watching it. If it's funny, you can laugh and if it's sad you can cry, but you don't want to be too loud—and don't applaud at the end. People will think you're weird."

"Alright."

Severus led Rolanda to the Theatre and scanned the list of titles. "How about Star Wars; that sounds interesting."

Rolanda shrugged and Severus paid the ticketer, who then handed them their tickets. They entered the theatre and Rolanda looked around. The carpet was dark red and the room was lit with dim lights and there was a black concession stand. She followed Severus and watched him.

"A large popcorn and two medium cokes."

The bartender—Rolanda didn't know what else to call him—set their order in front of them and asked for the pay. Severus gave him the money and took the round box and the cups. Rolanda followed him to another place where another person waited for them. Severus handed him the tickets and the person tore them, quite perfectly, Rolanda noticed, before handing them back to Severus.

"Enjoy the show," he said with a grin. Severus nodded and they entered the room that had the number four above it. There was a poster of Star Wars: A New Hope. The picture wasn't moving, but Rolanda knew enough of the muggle world to know that pictures usually stayed still.

The movie was just starting when they took their seats….

Severus shrugged. "It wasn't a bad choice. I usually don't like Sci-Fi, but that wasn't too bad, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Rolanda reminded him, laughing. "But it was certainly interesting."

Severus nodded.

Severus flagged down a taxi. He opened the door for Rolanda, who gave him a curious look. "Lady's first," he recited, smirking. Rolanda slid into the back seat, followed by Severus.

After giving the instructions to a muggle store by the Leaky Cauldron, the taxi drove off.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and entered the pub. "Thanks," Rolanda said, feeling rather awkward. "I had a lot of fun."

Severus shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

"Will do."

They apparated to their respective homes. The moment Rolanda was in her room, she collapsed onto her bed, hugging her pillow, beaming at the ceiling.

_First date with Severus Snape,_ she thought, _actually it would be my first date __**ever **__and it went rather well!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: When at First You Don't Succeed…_

Rolanda glanced at her reflection with a frown. She had only a few precious minutes left until Severus would arrive.

He had insisted on introducing himself to her parents—which Rolanda figured to be quite brave of him for a Slytherin—a week ago.

So here she stood, trying to decide whether to go with the red or the blue or the black number. Rolanda bit her lip. Finally, she decided to take the easy way out—by process of elimination.

"Eenie, meanie, minie, mo," she muttered under her breath. She hung up the red dress. She repeated the chant before hanging up the blue dress.

She placed a black sweater over her spaghetti strap dress and pulled out a pair of black heels.

Two and a half months…

A year since they graduated, but they had been dating _officially_ for two and a half months. It still seemed so new in Rolanda's eyes.

Rolanda glanced at her reflection one last time, checking for any imperfections. She had spiked her short, silver hair just a touch with some gel. She rarely wore makeup, but felt the need to wear some even if only for tonight.

Her mother had helped her with what she was unsure with.

Dabbing a little more gloss on her lips, Rolanda deemed herself presentable and heard someone knock at the door. She stepped out of her room and tried to beat her father to the door.

Her attempts were unsuccessful: her father glared at Severus for a few moments. Severus smirked at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"What was your house at school?" Mr. Hooch growled, ignoring proper etiquette. Severus didn't seem to be bothered by it:

"Slytherin."

"Honey! The interrogation can wait," Mrs. Hooch snapped, pushing her husband out of Severus' way to let him in. She smiled. "So sorry about that, Severus. Do come in."

Severus stepped inside. He glanced around and stared at Rolanda for a moment. She smiled.

"Good to see you, Severus," Rolanda said.

"Oh, Rolanda! You look stunning," Mrs. Hooch gushed. "Doesn't she, Dear?"

"Yes," Mr. Hooch said gruffly, still eyeing Severus with distaste, "Ironic that they're both wearing _black_."

Mrs. Hooch gave them an apologetic look. She took her husband's arm and steered him into the dining room.

"You really do look stunning," Severus said, taking Rolanda's hand and gently pressing his lips to her wrist. Unused to the attention, Rolanda blushed.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about my dad. Both mom and I told him to behave, but…"

"No, it's perfectly understandable. _I _wouldn't want some guy I'm unfamiliar with dating my daughter."

"That's a long way off."

"Yeah, but I sorta understand how he feels none the less."

"Just so you know, my dad was in Gryffindor."

"Great. I already ruined my chances with him when he demanded to know what House I'm from."

"No, I'm sure my mom can keep him in line."

Rolanda led him into the dining room. Mr. Hooch still glowered at Severus, but spoke not a word as they entered, hand in hand.

Severus sat across from Mr. Hooch, beside Rolanda on his right and Mrs. Hooch on the left.

Dinner was awkwardly silent at first. Severus was unsure what to say—especially since it was unnerving that Rolanda's father kept snarling at him from across the table.

"Severus," Mrs. Hooch began, smiling brightly. "I never really had the chance to thank you for being so supportive of Rolanda after the 'accident.'"

"He was, was he?" Mr. Hooch said gruffly.

"If not for him, Rolanda would probably still be searching for a job."

"Yeah," Rolanda chimed. "And it'd be going bad because I'd be moping all the time."

Severus remained impassive and smiled at Mr. Hooch, whose glare deepened.

"I see," the older man growled, still staring at Severus with open hostility. "That's good."

Rolanda shook her head a little bit and gave Severus an apologetic look.

"Honey, could you help me in the kitchen," Mrs. Hooch said, smiling stiffly at Mr. Hooch. They stood and left the room.

Once they were gone, Severus turned to Rolanda. "I actually pity your dad right now."

"Don't," Rolanda said. "You're a nice guy and my dad's letting the house rivalry cloud his idea of you. He probably thinks you're a Death Eater or something."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

"Most likely. You? A Death Eater? That's ridiculous."

"Yeah," Severus agreed. The Dark Mark tingled on his arm. He ignored it, staring at her. "Utterly ridiculous." Rolanda blushed under his gaze.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Rolanda bit her tongue lightly, trying to keep her roiling emotions under control. "You really want to get on my dad's bad side, don't you? What if he heard that?"

Severus shrugged. "Doesn't really change what I think. And if anything, shouldn't that make your dad _like _me more?"

Rolanda had no answer for that. What Severus said was true, but her father was a very, _very_ intense Gryffindor. It would take a _lot_ to get her father to accept Severus—compliments could go either way. If Severus had _kissed _her and her father had seen…well…it'd only give her dad a bigger reason to plot Severus' assassination.

Mr. and Mrs. Hooch returned, both looking a tad more on edge than before.

"That was fast."

"I told you—my dad may be intimidating, but you have my mom on your side at least. If you've got her on your side, then you have the entire _Parkinson_ family on your side."

"You're mom's a Parkinson?"

Rolanda nodded. The Parkinson family was possibly second only to the Malfoy Family. That was better than _half_ of Slytherin!

"But then why's your dad so set against me being a Slytherin?" Severus whispered.

"Because my mom was a Ravenclaw," Rolanda whispered back. "The Parkinsons were a bit disappointed, but they were accepting to the fact that she was in Ravenclaw—better that than a Gryffindor."

"They weren't happy that she married a Gryffindor, were they?"

"No, but from what she told me, Grandpa Virgil was at least _civil_ to my dad when they first met."

"Talking about us?" Mr. Hooch asked.

"Just a bit," Rolanda answered. "About how Grandpa was at least accepting when he met you even though Mom's whole family was _Slytherin_."

"You too?"

"Dad, please."

Mr. Hooch rolled his eyes and covered his face. "Severus, was it?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Hooch lowered his hand and stared at Severus intently. "This is a very…_Slytherin-like_ question, but may I inquire your family? I'm not familiar with the…er…Snapes."

"My father's a Muggle," Severus muttered in distaste. "But I know several rather well to do Muggles who are…more civilized than my father."

"Oh?"

"He was rather abusive toward my mother and me. My mother's maiden name is Prince."

"Eileen Prince is your mother?"

"Yes sir."

"How delightful," Mrs. Hooch said. "Your mother and I played on our house team together. Do you play Quiditch, Severus?"

"I did; seeker."

Mrs. Hooch smiled and turned to her husband. "Hear that, dear," she said, "A seeker—most important position on the team, right?"

Rolanda snickered. Severus curled his hand into a fist to control his laughter. It didn't work that well and a smile still curled at the corners of his mouth.

Mr. Hooch glared at his wife. "Yes, well…did I really say that?"

"You said it so many times, Dad, it's been ingrained in my head," Rolanda answered.

"Really," Mr. Hooch said. He took a sip of wine, trying to calm his nerves. "Really now…is there…er…anything else I should know about you, Severus?"

"Such as?"

Mr. Hooch glared at him.

_Is he trying to fish out whether I'm a Death Eater or not? Good Merlin, how'll I explain that I'm a spy for Dumbledore? Damn…_

"Er…well…"

"Severus was top of our graduating class. He's very brilliant," Rolanda chimed.

"Oh?"

"I'd rather not brag, sir. To do so would be quite rude and it leaves a horrible impression," Severus admitted. "I was hoping it wouldn't be brought up."

"Sorry," Rolanda said—her expression, however, was _far_ from apologetic.

Another half an hour passed in bits of conversation where an occasional question testing Severus was thrown in by Mr. Hooch.

Severus, personally, thought he was doing quite well.

By the end of the night, Severus guessed he had made a friend in Mr. Hooch, though the hostility was still hovering around Rolanda's father whenever Severus was near him.

When it was time to bid goodbyes, Severus shook Mr. Hooch's hand firmly. Though for a brief moment, Severus was sure that he was trying to break his hand.

Mrs. Hooch embraced Severus and told him to come back whenever he needed. She ushered her husband out of the room so Severus and Rolanda could be in peace for a moment.

"That went rather well," Severus said.

"It did, didn't it? I'm somewhat surprised my dad didn't pull out his wand and threaten to hex you to kingdom come."

"I'm surprised to. Pleasantly so, but still."

Rolanda smiled, "yeah. I know what you mean."

For a moment they stood in silence.

"I…er…best get going before your Dad freaks out and hexes me for no reason."

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Yeah," Severus said, taking her hand and, for a second time, kissing it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He strode out the door and apparated. Rolanda smiled.

"Honey," Mrs. Hooch said, embracing her daughter. "That boy's a real catch. Your father thinks so too."

Mr. Hooch scoffed.

"Even if he doesn't want to admit it," she added silently. "Why _ever _did you not date when you were at school together?"

"Er," Rolanda wasn't sure how to answer her mother's question. _Oh, that? He was in love with his best friend, but she ended up dating his rival at school and the two of them are now on the way to marriage. I tried to befriend him several times then, but it never really worked out. But now that we work together, Severus and I have gotten closer and closer until he_ accidently_ asked me out._

"Oh well," Mrs. Hooch said, patting Rolanda's shoulder." I guess that's not really important anymore. Just let us know when he proposes."

"He's a good boy," Mr. Hooch admitted. "But I still don't trust him. Can't be too careful with Slytherin's these days."

"Dad!"

"What? I'm allowed to worry!"

Rolanda shook her head and went upstairs. She kicked her shoes off and lay on her bed. The clock beside her read eleven. She stood again and climbed into the shower.

Severus stood. "Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"You've been doing quite well. Voldemort hasn't figured out that you're my spy and nor has anyone else suspected that you could be a Death Eater—even if only on the surface. Speaking of surfaces, you're rather spruced up today," Dumbledore noted with a twinkle in his eye. "Did you come here after a date?"

"Er, yes," Severus muttered, slightly turning pink. "I have to work in the morning, Headmaster, so forgive my bluntness, but…"

"Of course; good night, Severus—and don't be so stiff, will you. There's no need to be so strained around me."

"Of course not, Head—Professor."

"That's it."

"I best leave."

"Oh! I'm truly sorry. Forgive this old man's rambling. Go along now."

"Until next time, Professor Dumbledore," Severus said. He strode out of the Headmaster's office and the school.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "That boy is more of a Gryffendor than even _he_ is aware of."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Wedding Invitation_

Severus woke earlier than he intended the next morning to harsh tapping against his window. He forced himself out of bed and opened the window to let the owl in. It dropped a letter on the bed and sat atop the banister screeching at him. Severus pulled out an owl treat for the creature, who took it in one gulp before leaving. Severus closed the window and picked up the letter.

_To Severus T. Snape_

He opened the letter and stared at the fancy script which read:

_You are formally invited to attend the Wedding of James A. Potter and Lily R. Evans on August 12__th__, 1978._

Severus blinked. He felt disappointment, but not chagrin or anger or sadness.

He looked at the envelope again. There was a slip of paper inside it other than the formal invitation. He pulled it out and opened the folded parchment. Some parts of the parchment were slightly blurred as thought the writer had been crying whilst writing it.

_Dear Sev,_

_I hope all is well. _

_I heard that you and Rolanda Hooch got together. I'm so happy for you Severus. She's perfect for you—a wonderful girl who's brilliant, athletic, pretty, and smart. _

_I miss you, Sev. Please come to the wedding._

_Love, _

_Lily_

Severus set the letter down and went to go get ready for the day. He decided to ask if Rolanda got a similar invitation.

He wasn't sure if she was on friendly terms with any of the marauders or Lily.

Severus ate a quick breakfast before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Rolanda was there, talking to Tom.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Should be fun."

"What should be fun?" Severus asked.

"Catering the Potter-Evans Wedding," Rolanda answered. "We apparently got an owl from James Potter requesting us to cater. I've a feeling that Lily is going to kill him for such a stunt."

"She probably would," Severus said, smirking. "Well, other than the catering request, did you get a formal invitation?"

"No. Not yet…I might not get one. I only knew them from afar in class and such. You got one?"

"Yeah. But I'll probably just go as part of the catering party," Severus said, sitting down at a table. "I'd rather not go at all. Besides," Severus smirked at Rolanda. "I'm not going without my girlfriend."

Rolanda rolled her eyes. Tom smiled. When Rolanda went back to grab her apron, Tom sat next to him. "I know you might think it's a little early to propose to Landa, but I want to see your wedding before I keel over."

"You're still young. You're probably gonna live to be as old as Dumbledore, I bet."

"Severus, you know what I mean."

"It' hasn't even been three months yet! For crying out loud, I'm not in any hurry to get married and start a family! Wait…"

Tom grinned.

_You're an old fart,_ Severus thought. "I'll go get to work."

Tom laughed as Severus strode into the back room. He almost ran into Rolanda.

"What's gotten you so flustered?" she asked.

"Er…nothing," Severus said. The tattoo on his arm began to pulse violently. "May I get by?"

"Oh! Sorry," Rolanda moved aside, smiling. Severus strode into the men's room and toward the sink. He turned the tap on cold, rolled his sleeve up and drenched his arm.

It only relieved the throbbing slightly for a few seconds.

Then the pain intensified.

It was time for a meeting.

_Is he mad? _Severus thought, turning off the water. _It's morning! Not the middle of the day, but close enough to it to count! I'm not going! _

_But then again…_Severus looked around the room. _What if I get in trouble for not going?_

_What if I get in trouble for ditching work? I'm sure not _every_ Death Eater is able to attend every meeting…_

_Good point…_

Severus rolled his sleeve up again and massaged his arm. He glanced at his reflection. Pasty, paler than usual, almost ill…

He turned the water on again and splashed his face, trying to regain whatever color _might_ have existed on his pale features.

"_Where are you?"_

Severus jumped and looked about the room.

"_We are having a meeting—just you and me, Severus."_

"Not right now."

"_Yes."_

Severus swallowed. _Did I blow my cover?_ "M…my Lord," he began, "now is not the best of times."

"_Then we will converse as such."_

"I have to work."

"_I'll be merciful this one time, Severus, and make my point quick: I need someone to spy on Dumbledore for me."_

Severus kept his face impassive, but his heart stopped a moment and he held his breath. _Oh shit…_"A spy, my Lord? I'm sure there are others more worthy of such a task than I."

"_Of the others, you're skills in Occlumency are quite advanced. Present yourself to Dumbledore. Tell him something convincing and allow him to gain you on his side. I'm counting on you, Severus. Do not fail me."_

Severus swallowed. "Yes, my Lord."

The pain in his arm died and Severus kicked the wall angrily. "God damn it!" He hissed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Severus was on edge.

After he had grabbed his supplies and began bussing tables as soon as the Cauldron opened, his features had been a tad strained and his posture, though usually perfect, was tenser than usual.

Rolanda had a nagging suspicion that it might be the wedding, but at the same time, she didn't think that was it at all. Severus had been rather indifferent about Lily's relationship with Potter ever since he and Roland began dating—which made Rolanda happy, but she had a feeling that the bond that he accidently broke with Lily was still trying to heal.

Perhaps that was why he received an invitation.

When their lunch break came, Rolanda sat beside him and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Rolanda?"

"I don't know what's wrong, Severus, but I won't ask if you don't want to tell me. I just want you know I'm here."

Severus relaxed a little bit and embraced her. "Thanks." He kissed the top of her head and they returned to work.

Albus Dumbledore stared at Severus; the twinkle that was normally flashing in his eyes was gone.

"I see," was all he said to break the silence. Albus stood. "Well, in that case, there's only one thing to do."

"Really?"

"Play the part of a double agent. Originally, you work for me, but you also work for Voldemort—" Severus winced—"giving us both information on our activities. However, I'll let you know what you may and may _not_ reveal to Voldemort. It'd be problematic if you give Voldemort entirely false information."

"Yes, Sir."

"On a brighter note, have you received an invitation to James and Lily's wedding?"

"I have. But the Cauldron was asked to cater, so the invitation does not matter. I would have turned it down anyway."

"Why ever for? Lily and you used to be good friends and obviously she invited you to patch things up, correct?"

"Yes, but it's too late for that. If I go as a guest, then it'd just complicate things for me."

"How so?"

Severus sat down; Albus followed suit. "I used to be in love with Lily."

"Used to?"

"I got over it and now I'm dating Rolanda."

"So I've heard. Anyway, go on."

"I received, apart from the invitation, a letter from Lily. I've known her long enough that she only wrote it because she _wanted_ to be happy for me. Lily's miserable with Potter. I don't know the full details, and I'm not sure I want to know."

"And you're afraid that you'll only complicate things if you attend the wedding?"

"Yes."

"You should go…as a guest."

"No. Not without Rolanda."

"I'm sure it's traditional for guests to occasionally invite their own friends."

"I still don't want to go."

"Rolanda will keep you in check, I'm sure. And Tom will be there as well. You should go."

Severus stood. "I'll think about it." He left the room. As he descended the stairs, he did not look up. He accidently bumped shoulders with someone going up. "Sorry," Severus said.

"Snivelus? What are you doing here?" Potter said, smirking.

Severus snarled. "Why does that matter to you, Pothead?" The rivals stared each other down. Severus inhaled a relaxing sigh. "How's she doing?"

Potter blinked, surprised. "Why do you care?"

"Don't play coy with me! I know when something's wrong with Lily!"

"Oh, you got her letter? I told her not to worry you about it, but she really misses you. She's a little jealous of your girlfriend, I think."

"Not my problem anymore."

"Come on!" Potter grabbed Severus' shoulder. Severus turned and glared at him. "This may be the only time I ever say this to you, so just listen: I'm at my wits end at what to do. Ever since I proposed, Lily's been…well…depressed. It's not like her and I've done all I could to get her to open up. Sniv—Sna—Severus, please help me."

Severus smirked. "You, the ever-independent-and-has-no-need-of-help-of-any-kind _James Potter_, needs Snivelus' help?"

"I'm figuratively on my knees here!"

"Did you try talking to her?"

"Countless times."

"Take her to her favorite restaurant?"

"Three times!"

"Asked her parents for help?"

"And mine! I even went so far as to ask her shrew sister!"

Severus winced. "You seriously went to Petunia for help?"

"I'm desperate!"

"So I see…what else did you do?"

"At the early part of it, I would always make sure to bring back a flower."

"Were they roses?"

"Er…"

"They were lilies, weren't they?"

"Well…"

"Potter, she likes roses. She's good at the symbology of flowers, so I learned a few things. For instance, lilies represent death. Roses represent love. Depending on the color, the meaning adjusts a little. For instance, red roses represent passionate love; yellow, friendship; pink, innocence. If you want to go all out, white roses mean eternal love."

"Okay. But can you talk to her too?"

Severus shrugged, "If you insist."

"I do."

Severus yanked his arm out of Potter's grasp and continued on his way. "I'll talk to her this weekend."

"Thanks."

Severus didn't give him any indication that he was listening.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Reconciliation between Old Friends_

On Saturday morning at eleven o'clock, Severus apparated to James' and Lily's flat. He knocked on the door and Potter opened it.

"Thank Merlin, you're here!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Potter shoved Severus down as a jet of light went whizzing past them.

"Wow, what did you do?"

"All I did was tell her that you were coming over. I swear."

"How long ago?"

"Just this morning."

"Oh Merlin, you idiot!"

"I already have my fiancé trying to kill me; I don't need you to either!"

Severus groaned and entered the house on all fours. Potter followed him toward the kitchen where an irate Lily Evans had her wand drawn and her face contorted in rage.

"We need to get her wand out of her hand."

"How?"

"Fight fire with fire," Severus said, pulling his own wand out. "Or do you want your flat destroyed by your fiancé?"

"Fine."

"Stupefy."

The jet of red light hit Lily and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. Severus and Potter stood, staring at her. "Wow. I never would have thought to do it."

"Trust me, when she's on a rampage, it's the only way to stop her. Make some tea—preferably oolong. I'll clean this place up."

"Why oolong?"

"Lily likes herbal tea, its better if the tea is oriental."

"You really were her best friend weren't you?"

"Yes. We lived just a few houses away from each other," Severus said. With a quick snap of his wrist and a spell muttered under his breath, broken and ripped objects were whole again. The dust that was left on the surface vanished and the room was somewhat brighter than before. "We were friends since before we came to Hogwarts."

The rivals passed the rest of the time in silence.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't have her wand or anything to use as a weapon when we wake her up," Potter said.

"Right," Severus agreed, "you do that."

Potter went to fulfill his next task and Severus sat on the couch, bracing himself for the yelling and screaming that would come from Lily.

It never came.

Potter returned and set a lamp down on the ground as well as a clock, and a number of other items—including Lily's wand—in places were Lily would have trouble reaching for them.

The tea pot began to whistle.

"I'll go wake her up," Severus said, standing.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Severus entered the bedroom and, with a quick flick of the wrist, muttered "enervate." Lily woke with a start. "Hey," Severus said, sitting at the table across from Lily. Lily stared at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lily averted her gaze, pulling her knees to her chin.

"Are you going to talk to me or just sit there? Potter nearly got on his hands and knees begging me to come talk to you, Lily—_begging_."

Lily looked up at him; her bright green eyes were slightly dulled. "I don't want to talk, Severus."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Lily shook her head. "It'd be stupid to tell anyone."

"What? You want to run away?"

Lily bit her lip. "No. Not really. I just feel like I've lost a huge chunk of my life, agreeing to marry so early."

"So? Sometimes it works out. You get cold feet and then get over it. You can't face cold feet with cold turkey. _Talk _to Potter about it. He's the man you're marrying. If you're having doubts, you _need _to talk to _him_. I'm not your go-to guy anymore. I haven't been for the better part of…three…almost four years."

"I know. That's why James wanted your help. It's been difficult adjusting to actually _being _with him after hating his guts for years. I just thought he'd get over me after we dated a few months and then everything might not be the way it _used _to be, that some shred of normalcy would come back. I didn't expect him to propose. I didn't expect myself to say 'yes.'"

Severus crossed his arms. "What _did_ you expect?"

"I expected that James and I would break up after a while. I expected that maybe we'd try to piece our friendship back together and that…well…I'd marry you."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "So you accepted Potter's proposal because you were trying to make me jealous?"

"Isn't that why you're dating Hooch?"

Severus shook his head. "No. It isn't. I gave up pursuing you in our seventh year. Rolanda…Rolanda and I…I love her, Lily. I love you, but the more I'm with Rolanda, it's more like you're my sister. Besides, the only reason I'm against you and Potter marrying is because he's been such a git at school."

"Do you intend to marry her?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know…I've only been dating her less than a quarter of a year. I hope to, but not now. Not until I'm at least on her dad's good side."

Lily smiled. "He didn't take to you?"

"He's a hard core Gryffendor."

Lily snickered a little. "Wow. That's got to be tough."

"You've no idea." The old friends sat in silence for a few minutes more. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said to you back in fifth year."

"You apologized for it already."

"But you didn't forgive me then."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Sometimes, Sev, it takes a shock to make a change. I acted like I didn't, but I actually did. I know you wouldn't have called me that under any normal circumstances. But I guess that's my mistake."

"Why's it a mistake? Because you think you're getting married to the wrong man?"

Lily shrugged.

Severus stood. "Honestly, though, Lily, you need to talk to P—James. You can't just ditch him on the day of your wedding. That'd be beyond cruel. I'll go if you want me to. Oh! You might want to talk to James about the catering—"

"I already did," Lily smirked. "I gave the okay."

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get you Gryffendors. You're all loony! Seriously though, talk to James."

"Alright," Lily said, "I'll talk to him." She got off the bed and embraced him. "I missed you."

"I did too."

"Please come to the wedding."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine—but Rolanda's getting an invitation to."

Lily looked up, "she didn't get her invitation?"

"You sent one?"

"I figured I'd invite her since she and you are so close now." Lily released him. "Must have been the owl—stupid creature."

"I gotta go," Severus said, checking his watch. "I said I'd only skip the morning, so…"

"Oh. Does Tom work you like a slave driver?"

"He's worse than You-Know-Who in a pink tutu…" Severus and Lily shuddered at the thought, "Bad mental image."

"You need to leave now before I hurt you for that."

"Fine. I'm going," he said as Lily pushed him out. Potter watched, half amused, as Severus was forced out of the flat by Lily. "Remember what we talked about," Severus said at the door.

"Goodbye, Sev," Lily snapped, shutting the door in his face.

Severus shrugged and apparated to the Cauldron.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: No More Secrets_

_I need to tell her, _Severus thought, rubbing his wrist where the Dark Mark was etched into the skin. _She deserves to know._

Albus drummed his fingers on the desk. "I see. Do you think it wise?"

"Whether it's wise or not is _not_ the main concern. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I believe that, if you were there to help me _explain _to Rolanda my position in the Order of the Phoenix, she'd take it better. I don't think she'd understand if I told her by myself. It'd be hard to swallow: 'Yes, I have the Dark Mark, but I'm not _really _a Death Eater. I'm a double agent—on one side, I spy _on_ the Dark Lord, but at the same time I pretend to "spy" _for_ the Dark Lord.' Oh yes, that'll go well. Just peachy."

"I always thought of you to be optimistic, Severus."

"You thought wrong. The optimist has always been, and always will be, Lily. She's so optimistic that half the things I did at school were because of her goading and telling me that everything would be fine. Myself? No. I'm a pessimist through and through."

"Yet you perform very well."

"Only because I'm trying _not_ to die while doing your dirty work! It's not as if helping me explain my situation to Rolanda is a life or death situation. The most dangerous thing I can envision if she decides to stay with me is a very red cheek."

Albus was trying his best not to laugh. "Alright, Severus, I'll help you talk to her. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I was thinking of putting it off another week…"

"No. Tomorrow or not at all."

Severus muttered under his breath. "Fine. Tomorrow, then."

Rolanda and Severus apparated to the restaurant; Severus was a tad tense, even a little fidgety while Rolanda seemed relaxed.

That does not mean she didn't notice Severus' behavior. She didn't know what it could be, though she had an inkling suspicion.

_But we've only just begun to…No. I don't think it's a proposal._

Rolanda pushed the rising hope downward. Severus had a leveler head than that. They entered the restaurant, and still Severus said not a word after they had been seated.

"Severus," Rolanda said. He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Er…yes. I'm just…trying to figure something out."

"Really? What is it?"

Severus furrowed his brow—thinking of an answer, Rolanda was certain that was it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Rolanda!"

They turned to see Demeter coming toward them. Rolanda stood and they embraced. "Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi, Demeter," Severus said, smiling. He seemed a tad relieved, Rolanda noted.

"Oh, good work, Landa, you nabbed him."

Severus blinked, staring at the two. "What?"

Rolanda ignored him, "If not for you and the others pushing me to flirt back and all."

"Wait…I'm confused…"

Rolanda and Demeter still—purposefully—ignored Severus. "Well, he did start it," Demeter agreed. "Flirting back and forth. Quite entertaining to watch, as a matter of fact. Oh! I best get back. Sorry for interrupting."

"No, not at all," Rolanda and Demeter hugged one last time. Demeter returned to her table and Rolanda sat down. At least Severus seemed a tad more relaxed.

"What in the world was that about?"

"Oh. Remember when I was on the team and we'd always go to the Cauldron just because we liked messing with you?"

Severus nodded, rolling his eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Well, when you decided to start flirting with me, they urged me to flirt back. You know, fight fire with fire."

"And that led to cheesy pick-up lines," Severus muttered, drinking his water.

"Yes, well, even _before_ that, when we realized you were working at the Cauldron, they were telling me to 'nab' you before someone else did. It was rather disconcerting at first, but now…"

Severus shrugged, smirking. "I'm fine with being a trophy."

Rolanda threw a pack of sugar at him. "Don't get cocky."

"Yes, Dear."

"At least you've lightened up a bit. You've been on edge ever since you picked me up from my parents."

"Not my problem your dad doesn't like me."

"I _know_ that that's not the problem, Severus."

"I_ am_ planning on telling you, just not in a huge crowd. Can we wait till we get home?"

Rolanda sighed and nodded. They made their orders and discussed the upcoming Potter-Evans wedding.

"Are you going?" Rolanda asked. "As a guest, I mean."

"Yeah—I actually was convinced at who knows _how_ many angles. Actually, Lily was one of them. When I told her I wasn't going without you, she said she _did_ send you an invitation and she was sure that it was the owl's fault. I've known her long enough—she was telling the truth about that. Must've been a really shady owl…"

"Or just stupid."

"There's that too."

A waiter came up to them, holding a wine bottle.

"We didn't ask for wine," Severus said.

"Compliments of the couple over in the corner," he said.

"Must have been Demeter," Rolanda said.

"No, it was Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, as a matter of fact," the waiter corrected.

Severus and Rolanda looked at the table where the said couple were seated; Lily and James pretended not to notice them looking. Severus shrugged and the waiter served the wine to them just as their food arrived.

"We'll choose their deserts," Rolanda said, "Since they chose the wine."

Severus shrugged and they began to eat…

Rolanda and Severus left the restaurant after speaking with James and Lily. Agreeing to meet them again some other time, the couples parted ways and Severus' anxiety returned.

Rolanda hoped he'd tell her soon.

"Rolanda, there's something I need to tell you," Severus said, "But we're going to take a quick stop at Hogwarts—it's hard to explain and Professor Dumbledore is well aware of what I'm going to tell you."

Rolanda frowned. "Sev, why do you need Professor Dumbledore's help explaining what you want to tell me?"

"You'll understand in a moment," Severus said, wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating to Hogsmeade. They walked to the school in silence and Severus did not say another word until they had reached the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them, a smile on his face. "Rolanda, my dear," he said, "I am so glad to see you're doing well since your accident."

"Thank you, Sir," Rolanda said, smiling.

The headmaster led them up the stairs into his office. "Now, I believe Severus has something to tell you my dear, I'm just here to pitch in and clarify when need be. Go on, Severus."

Severus nodded and with a bracing sigh, shed his jacket and rolled his left sleeve up to his elbow. "Rolanda, you know how you father has been on edge about me because he thinks I might be a Death Eater?"

Rolanda's gut clenched. "What?"

"I'm a spy," he said. "For Professor Dumbledore against the Dark Lord," he showed her the Dark Mark on his wrist. "I am a Death Eater, but I don't support what they do. I never have. I'm actually a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But you still have the Dark Mark."

"To convince them, I had to take it. It was the only way I could have gotten in. Recently, the Dark Lord asked me to become _his _spy against Dumbledore, so I play the part of a double agent."

Rolanda shivered and stared at the mark on Severus' arm. She averted her gaze to Dumbledore. He nodded, confirming that Severus spoke the truth. Even so, Rolanda wasn't sure how to react. She sank into a chair, trying to relieve the shivers crawling up her spine.

"Rolanda?"

She swallowed and glanced up at Severus. She knew he was telling the truth and yet…yet she did not know what to say. How did they expect her to react? Severus seemed almost pleading for her to say something.

She shook her head. "I don't know what to make of this right now," she whispered. "I thought I knew you."

Severus sat beside her. "You still do, you just…know me a little better now."

"A spy?"

"I know it's hard to believe—"

"If Professor Dumbledore wasn't here, Sev, I wouldn't believe you," she said. "And now I know why you were so on edge tonight."

Severus bowed his head. Rolanda stood.

"I need to think about this a little, Severus. Don't worry, no one will know, but I…"

Severus nodded. Rolanda walked over to the fireplace and flooed home.

Albus blinked, looking at the fireplace, then back at Severus. "Well, that went better than expected."

Severus nodded, fixing his sleeve.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: the Spy's Beloved_

"What happened?" Tom asked. "Rolanda and you haven't been talking to each other for nearly a week. You didn't…end it, did you?"

Severus shook his head. "We're working something out," he assured his employer, "Nothing to worry about."

Yet he did worry. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus glanced at Rolanda. She seemed lost in thought, almost distant.

"Rolanda! Watch out!" Tom shouted when Rolanda tripped over someone's carelessly strewn bag.

Severus leapt and grabbed her around the waist. Tom stopped the dishes from crashing with a flick of his wand.

"What is wrong with you?" Severus hissed in her ear.

"Severus, please escort Rolanda home," Tom said, exasperated. "Both of you can take the rest of the day off."

Severus nodded and led Rolanda into the back room. Her head was bowed and she didn't look at him. Severus shook his head and pulled his jacket on and pulled his hair out of the pony tail. He took her shoulder and led her out back.

"Rolanda, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm still trying to fathom how you could…" she lowered her voice into a whisper, "be a spy."

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. Or trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, Severus," she said. "I guess it just…scares me that I'm dating someone who risks his life all the time."

"Not _all _the time."

"Severus, you know what I mean. If…if _he _finds out, you'll…you could…"

Severus nodded. "Professor Dumbledore chose me because of my Occlumency skills," he explained. Rolanda looked at him. He tightened his grip on her shoulder reassuringly. "He was certain that no one else could do better than I, so he insisted that I take the job, no matter how dangerous it was."

"But what about…about the times you have to…"

"Use unforgivables?" Severus whispered. Rolanda nodded. "I use a small charm on the victims that won't damage them do to the spell. Thankfully, I haven't had to kill yet, but…"

"You think you might have to some day."

Severus nodded. "I don't want to, but to be convincing, I might _have _to. I don't see any other options unless we find someone willing to take the victim's place and drink a polyjuice potion beforehand."

Rolanda crossed her arms, thinking. She pulled away from Severus and leaned against a wall. "I still don't like it."

"I don't expect you to."

They stood in silence. Severus leaned against the wall next to her. Unsure how long they stared at passerby, Severus immersed himself in his thoughts.

First, he wondered how exactly Rolanda was taking it. He knew it was not good, but she was taking it better than he expected.

Second, his second job at the Order of the Phoenix. Severus wondered how long it would have to last.

Third, what he was to do now that Rolanda knew.

A part of him wanted to let her be until she was alright with it. Another part needed to know that she was alright with him being a spy—though Severus was sure she's still torn over that fact.

Severus inhaled and exhaled, standing strait again. He held his hand out to Rolanda and smiled. "Let's get something to eat," he said. Rolanda nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her out of Diagon Alley into Muggle London…

Severus and Rolanda arrived to the chapel early to set up the table for the food. Tom levitated the three tiered cake carefully down onto the table and placed a protective charm around it so that it wouldn't be ruined until it had been cut.

After everything had been set up, Severus excused himself to don his dress robes. Fixing his robes, the dark mark began to burn.

_No. Not now, _Severus thought, rolling up his sleeve and running his arm under cold water. The pain did not ebb.

"_Severus_."

_My lord, what is it you command?_

"_You are attending the wedding of James Potter and his Mudblood, Lily Evans."_ Severus kept as neutral as he possibly could, but even then he could not fight off the ferocious anger that burned at him. No one had the right to call Lily a Mudblood (though he himself once said it—in the heat of the moment, of course, but still). _"There will be others among our numbers in attendance. Give them a wedding worth remembering."_

Severus wanted to refuse. He wanted to alert James or Lily—Dumbledore! But if he did that, what would happen to his position amongst the Death Eaters if he did that?

_As you wish, my Lord._

The connection died and the pain vanished slowly. Severus dried his skin, red from the cold, and went in search of Dumbledore. He found him talking to James. "Headmaster, a moment."

"Can it wait?" James asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's about," Severus glanced at Dumbledore, "You know what."

Dumbledore frowned and excused himself. Once Severus gave his report, Dumbledore was silent. "I will alert the rest of the Order of the Phoenix who are in attendance to keep their wands ready for the attack. I want you to fight alongside the Death Eaters."

"Yes, Sir," Severus agreed.

"On another note," Dumbledore began, "how is Rolanda taking it?"

"I'm not sure. She's still accepting it."

"Give her a little more time then," Dumbledore advised. "I believe that she'll come around some time sooner or later."

Severus shrugged. Dumbledore returned to James. Severus found Rolanda. She had donned a silvery blue gown and only a little makeup. She approached Severus. "You look a little pale."

"Keep your wand ready," he told her. "It'll get violent before the end."

Rolanda narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You wouldn't."

"I don't have much of a choice. Keeping up this spy façade is a lot tougher than you think. It's not as fun as you think when you're a kid." Severus crossed his arms. "Worst of all, I'm a double agent. How hard do you think _that _is?"

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Don't doubt," Severus snapped. "You think I feel good about this? Lily's my best friend. I wouldn't do anything intentional to ruin her wedding." He sat down and crossed his arms, trying to calm down. Rolanda sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

Though anxious of the impending attack, Severus felt elevated. He wrapped his arm around Rolanda's shoulders. "I will be." Rolanda lifted her head off Severus' shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, "You're braver than you give yourself credit for, Severus." Severus looked around before shaking his head violently.

"I'm a terrible coward. I scream when I see mice—"

Rolanda slapped his chest. "Grow up, will you?" She laughed.

"Well, maybe joking a little will calm me before the inevitable," Severus said. They passed in silence for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay with being a death eater's—"

"You mean a spy's girlfriend?" Rolanda asked. "Yeah. I'm okay with it. Just don't get killed. No pressure, of course."

Severus laughed. "Right. No pressure."

The doors opened, allowing the guests to take their seats, mingling with each other until the ceremony started. Severus could see Potter standing at the podium, a bit tenser than before. Severus hoped Dumbledore informed him of the wedding crashers, otherwise, there'd be less people prepared.

Severus scanned the room, looking for familiar faces. He noticed no one out of place. He began to wonder if the death eaters were going to barge in after the wedding began. Somehow, he felt like it ought to have been more of an ambush. But then again, out of all the death eaters, Severus was the only one who was close enough to Lily and James to be invited.

The doors closed. The organist pounded the keys. All stood and watched for Lily to walk down the aisle. First to come were the bridesmaids, decked in pale violet gowns. After them was Clarice Wellings, a friend of Lily's back at school. She wore a gold and black dress. Following her was Clarice's twelve year old sister, Mary, decorating the aisle with red and white rose petals.

Severus kept an eye out for any death eaters in the audience. Would they dare to strike when Lily came on her father's arm?

Lily entered, one arm entwined with her father's. Her red hair had been pulled back and curled. Her face, made up in pasty make up, was hidden by a silky veil. Her freckled arms covered by white gloves. Like a cote hardie, her gown was tight around her chest and flowed loosely from the skirt.

Severus felt his chest ache. Rolanda grasped his hand understandingly. A long time ago, there was a dream that he'd be Lily's husband. But that dream had been smashed. Severus accepted that it had not meant to be.

But that didn't make it any easier to watch her marry his sole rival and enemy from their school days.

Lily's father shook hands with James and handed Lily over to him. Mr. Evans took a seat beside Mrs. Evans, who could be heard sniffing into her handkerchief. The congregation sat.

Severus returned his attention to seeking out Death Eaters.

Before James could begin his vows, three windows broke. Women and children screamed. Severus grasped Rolanda's hand.

"Get Lily and James out of here," he hissed to her.

"Don't kill anyone." Rolanda ran into the chaos while Severus waved his wand over his clothes, to mask his identity. He sent stunning spells and various dark hexes at the guests, acting out as though he was enjoying himself.

"Where's the bride!"

"Get that Mudblood and the Blood traitor!"

"They went that way," Severus shouted, pointing in the opposite direction he saw Rolanda lead them. He chased after the death eaters, making a show of being with them.

Aurors halted them and sent spells after them.

A stunning spell hit Severus and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious of what happened to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Trial_

Severus opened his eyes and blinked. He rubbed his head and groaned. "Where am I?"

"Prison." Severus glanced up at Dumbledore.

"Why am I in prison?"

"You were arrested, what else?"

"Am I going to get out any time soon?"

"I'm trying to get you out, Severus," Dumbledore assured him. "But they might make you stay for a little while longer."

"What about Lily and James." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Are they…"

"They escaped safely. The marriage contract is signed and last I heard, they had apparated to Hawaii."

"And Rolanda?"

"She's also safe. Your employer and her parents are looking after her, last I heard."

"So, am I going to get a trial, a chance to explain my position?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot say. They saw your mark. I'll speak on your behalf. Most aren't going to trust you as well as they used to. Perhaps they'll forget, but all in time."

"People don't forget the people I'm with. I'm amongst killers."

"But are you?"

"Someday I will be—on your orders or on his. Does it matter when anymore? I'm already your spy. When will I be your assassin?" Each word brought anger and despair. Severus glared at Dumbledore with pure contempt. "Why did you choose me to risk my life for your pathetic cause? I trusted you!"

"Severus, calm down. Think of where you are."

Severus blinked and glanced around. A Dementor floated a few feet away from them. Somewhere in the prison, either near or far, someone wailed pitifully.

"Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"But I haven't been tried yet."

"You will be. I'm already working on getting you out."

"But they'll have released to the press that I'm a—Tom will fire me."

"Not if I talk to him first."

"He won't believe you. Tom can be a stubborn fool."

"So can I," Dumbledore assured him. "And I've known Tom since he was a lad of eleven. You won't be fired. And if you are, well, Professor Slughorn is willing to take you on as an apprentice. He's thinking of retiring, you know. And before he does, he'll need to pass on the trade to someone."

"I thought you had to be in your twenties to become a teacher."

"I'm the headmaster aren't I? I can make an exception if I want to," Dumbledore regained some of the twinkle in his eye. Severus didn't notice it had not been there since he woke in his cell. "Don't fret now, my lad. You'll be out of here soon enough if I have anything to say of it."

The cell opened and Dumbledore left. "Remember to think of pleasant and wonderful thoughts. It might keep you sane for your trial."

"Not funny!"

But whether Dumbledore heard him or not, Severus could not be sure.

Three weeks passed by before Severus was allowed his hearing. By then, most if not all of the happiness and pleasantry he knew had been seeped out of his very being. People thought it was the Dementors' doing. And most of the time, it was. But no one ever counted for the occasional wail of someone elsewhere in the prison.

Severus felt grungier than usual. He barely ate, leading to a rapid weight loss. His already pale appearance became more sallow and skeletal than before.

Two guards approached his cell and carried him out of the prison and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hearing Number 3165," a squat man shouted, banging a gavel against the banister. Severus was led into the room and fitted into a contraption with several knives ready to stab him if one false move is made. "Severus Snape, Death Eater, accused of crashing a wedding in the name of You-Know-Who."

_This is ridiculous_, Severus thought. He suppressed his emotions along with his thoughts when the judge entered. Bartimaeus Crouch sat in the Judge's seat, frowning down at Severus. His eyes filled with hate.

Following him was Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore for the defense."

"How does the defense plead?"

"Not guilty," Dumbledore stated.

"Naturally," Severus mumbled. Crouch glared at Severus, Dumbledore shook his head warningly. Severus rolled his eyes and willed that the trial to speed up.

"Severus is still a lad, by all rights," Dumbledore began, "He has yet to use an unforgivable."

"He is a graduate of eighteen years old and therefore an adult. It is known that Severus Snape has a history of being a sort of spell-creator. Of course, his own spells have been more than innocent," Crouch said. "But isn't there a spell you created with its intent being to kill or maim?"

"That is true," Severus said. Dumbledore gave him another warning look. Severus ignored it. "I was a victim of bullying back at school and abuse at home. That spell was solely for protection. Passive defense spells aren't always good enough."

"What did that spell do?"

"It could cut limbs off the attacker, kill him if necessary. Like a sword."

Have you used the spell on a person?"

"No, just pillows and matting."

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "why didn't you inform one of your teachers?"

"You think I'd be allowed to forget that I was a rat?"

"Young man," one of the witches in the room snapped, "the teachers are there not only to teach you, but to protect you from your fellow students."

"And the teachers surrounding me were trustworthy enough to stop them?" Severus countered. "What would they do? Give them detention? Suspension? That wouldn't have stopped the bullying; it'd just encourage it more. The power teachers have over their students are limited."

The room became earthly silent.

"So you sought power from You-Know-Who rather than seek help from your teachers?"

"Yes," Severus lied. "But I haven't taken a life yet."

"Then, Mr. Snape," Crouch growled, "There's hope for you yet. What was your intent at the Potter-Evans wedding?"

"I was acting on the Dark Lord's orders," Severus said. "Since when has that become a crime for anyone."

"Following orders is a good trait. But your loyalties are misplaced. I'm curious, Mr. Snape," Crouch leaned back in his seat. "How is it that the Death Eaters with you went the wrong way?"

"Trick mirrors," Severus said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "It's a Muggle's trick performed by Muggles impersonating Wizards called Magicians. Lily Evans is a Muggleborn, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to create a diversion or two the Muggle way."

"You seem to be proud of falling for a Muggle trick."

"Lily Evans was my best friend up to a few years ago. She's like my sister."

Crouch's eyes narrowed. "Then why would you obey an order to ruin her wedding?"

Severus glanced at Dumbledore, unsure what to say now. Dumbledore, who saw his distress, came to the rescue as promised: "Severus was an enemy of the groom, if I perceive correctly. James Potter and the accused have been school rivals since their first year. Severus, is it true that Lily was a large part of your fights?"

"Yes. She's my best friend and my first love. Potter had been infatuated with her since meeting her on the train. I suppose he and his gang were after me because he was jealous of my familiarity with Lily."

"But she was marrying your enemy. Suppose your purpose was to kill the groom and steal her away," Crouch accused.

"That was never my intent. I'm in a relationship with another woman right now. I had long accepted that Lily belongs with James."

"And is your lover aware that you are a Death Eater?"

"I have told her."

"And she accepts that."

"She has," Severus said, hesitantly. He had to keep it secret that he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. But what if that was his only way of getting him out of here?

"Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore began, "Severus' explanation for his presence at the wedding is clear. His friendship with the bride makes it clear that he was invited for his knowing her. I saw him there with his lover, a former student of mine as well. I'm sure everyone is still aware of Rolanda Hooch's accident which led her to ending a promising career as a Quiditch sensation."

The room buzzed excitedly.

"Rolanda Hooch?"

"Yes, I heard of what happened at that match."

"She had promising talent, I heard, but can't hold a quaffle again because her wrists were broken. Poor lass."

Severus wished they'd shut up and finish the trial.

Crouch banged his gavel on the banister, calling for order. Dumbledore approached him and whispered something in his ear. Crouch looked absolutely livid at whatever it was Dumbledore said to him.

"Just this once," Crouch growled, "I will listen to your so-called reason, Dumbledore." Severus fumed at Crouch's attitude. "Death Eater Severus Snape will be released on pension."

Severus, as everyone else in the room, stared at Crouch open mouthed. Dumbledore gave Severus a bright smile as the guards released Severus from the cage.

When Severus left the changing room, dressed in his now loose clothing, he tapped Dumbledore's shoulder. "What did you tell Crouch?"

"Nothing in particular," Dumbledore said with the annoying twinkle in his eye that symbolized a secret he desired to keep secret. "Go on, you have to let Rolanda you're all right."

Severus shook his head and left for his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Decision Making_

Do people really understand the nature of worry? The nature of fear for a loved one? Rolanda wondered herself. While Severus was caged in Azkaban, Rolanda busied herself with work. Hearing that Severus was a Death Eater, Tom had already gotten ready his papers to sack him.

Rolanda wanted to tell Tom that he was being hasty in judging Severus, but she couldn't find the words to tell him so.

"You listen to me, Rolanda," Tom said, "I know it hurts to hear that the one you love is one of those scumbags, but perhaps it's for the best that you cut it off before you get hurt yourself."

Rolanda heard such talk since it came out that Severus bore the Dark Mark. Not just from Tom, but also from her parents (her father especially was angry and had the gall to forbid her to see Severus again. _Like that's going to happen_, Rolanda had thought) and her friends from school and the team members from the Harpies.

A month of this passed before Rolanda saw Severus walk inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"What the blazes are you doing here?" Tom shouted.

"Last I knew, I worked here," Severus said, "Unless you've decided to fire me."

"I thought I sent your notice in the mail!"

"I haven't had the time to go through it. I just got home last night."

"Well, I've no position open for a Death Eater," Tom snapped. Rolanda's hands shook as she set down the plate in front of her customer.

"Tom, don't you think you're being a little ludicrous? You know me."

"I thought I did, Snape."

Rolanda slapped the counter with her hand. "Tom, will just shut up?" she hissed. "Severus had just gotten out of Azkaban, for Merlin's sake. I'm sickened by people judging others for where they place their loyalties."

"Rolanda, dear, you can't seriously be defending a Death Eater!"

"This Death Eater is the man I love." The room silenced, every pair of eyes watching them intently. "And I knew it before he was arrested. No one ever cared to ask me what my thoughts were this whole month. You, my father, my friends, I'm sick of you all telling me how to think and what to feel! If you insist on firing Severus, then I quit."

Rolanda left for the back room. Severus followed.

"Well, I don't know whether to be ticked off or grateful."

"Why would you be angry at me for defending you?" Rolanda asked.

"I don't want you to quit your job on my account."

Rolanda sat on the bench. "You didn't hear what people have been saying about you. I'm sick of listening to people judge you without knowing who you really are. You deserve more respect than that. Besides, can't you be a little more angry at Tom for treating you that way after all the work you've done for him?"

"Well, since getting fired means I can apprentice for the Potions-Master position under Slughorn now, I can't tell if I'm angry or grateful."

"I thought you hated Hogwarts."

"I did," Severus said, grinning mischievously, "but as a teacher, vengeance will be mine."

"Sev," Rolanda mumbled, shaking her head. "You can't avenge all the years you suffered at school on your students."

"I won't. Just the Marauder's kids."

"That still doesn't sound right. If you insist on becoming a teacher, couldn't you just set an example for the students rather than punish them for the transgressions of their parents? Be a guidance councilor or a role model? You'd be good at that."

"Fine," Severus said. "Besides, the ministry thinks that perhaps under Dumbledore's scrutiny, I'll behave myself. Not that that's not true, but…"

"Okay, I see your point," Rolanda stood up and finished clearing her locker. "At least you have a job offer somewhere."

"If you want I'll ask if Dumbledore can make another exception."

"No, please, don't do that, Sev. I can work this out on my own."

Severus frowned. "If you insist, that's what I'll do." Rolanda zipped her bag up and closed the locker. "Let me get my stuff before we go," he said, he waved his wand at his locker and his belongings flew into his bag. He grinned at her. "See how much fun it is to use magic." Rolanda scowled at him. "Give me a break, I was in Azkaban for a month. A little good humor can do wonders for a guy just released from that hell hole."

"Well, I'm glad one of us can be chipper," Rolanda said as they walked out of the pub. "You haven't heard what I have these last few weeks." They entered Diagon Alley. "Were you aware of what they'd say when you agreed to be a spy?"

"Not at first," Severus admitted. "But after I took the Mark, it did enter my mind from time to time. I've contemplated what would happen to me if it ever came out that I'm a Death Eater. I was ready to be persecuted at any moment. It wouldn't be much different from my day-to-day life anyway."

"That's not true," Rolanda said, linking her arm in his and resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore, Severus." Rolanda's vision blurred with hot tears. Severus glanced down at Rolanda curiously. "I was so scared for you. It was like I was also in Azkaban at times and…"

Severus stopped them and embraced her. "It's okay now," he soothed. "I'm back. I don't intend on getting caught again." Severus petted Rolanda's hair as though his touch might somehow calm her down.

"Rolanda, all I need to do is write a letter to Dumbledore, let him know I'll be taking up Professor Slughorn's offer, and then I'll move to Hogwarts. Would you come with me?"

Rolanda glanced up at him curiously. "You want me to go back to Hogwarts with you?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind…unless you don't want to."

"Can I at least think it over?" Rolanda asked. "It's a bit spontaneous."

"Right, sorry."

"I'll let you know tomorrow," Rolanda promised. She kissed him and apparated home. She set her bag on her bed and sat down.

The idea of living with Severus was invigorating, but Rolanda had a better head than that. She needed to give it some thought before she made any further decisions.

After all, he was returning to take an apprenticeship under Slughorn. What would be at Hogwarts for her? Severus, yes—but what else? She couldn't rely on Severus for income (though she didn't think he'd mind). And as of now, she was back to square one like she was five months ago when she had to quit her promising career at Quiditch.

The front door opened and closed. "I'm home," she heard her father shout. Rolanda rested her head on the pillow.

Could she make this decision and tell her parents that decision? She'd have no choice. Neither of them would like it. And she couldn't tell her father that Severus is a spy for Dumbledore. Like he'd believe that!

Rolanda decided she needed some advice. She stood and approached her in room floo network. She tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head in. "Eighteen, Godric's Hollow." Once the spinning stopped, she could see the inside of the Potter's living room. "Lily?"

"Coming!"

Lily stepped into the room. "Rolanda, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I could use some help," Rolanda admitted. "It's about Severus."

"Come over then." Rolanda stepped inside. "Would you like some tea? I've put some on just a moment ago."

"Yes, please." Lily sat down on the couch. Rolanda followed her movements.

"What did he do this time?"

"He's accepting an apprenticeship with Slughorn."

"That's great!" Lily said, smiling. "I always told him he'd make a good teacher." Rolanda pulled her legs closer to her. "Is that the problem?"

"Part of it," Rolanda said, "He wants me to move in with him."

"What about your job at the Cauldron?"

"Tom fired Severus. I lost my temper and quit."

"Well, I have heard some nasty stuff about him since the wedding," Lily said. "James hasn't been buying it even if Sirius has."

"Do you?"

"No," Lily admitted. "I grew up with Severus. He wouldn't dare ruin my wedding. And James knew about the attack from Severus and Dumbledore. It could have gone better, but not everything's perfect."

"You're disappointed it didn't go as planned though, aren't you?"

"Yes," Lily said. "But I'm not going to let it get to me. Not like some girls would. Severus is a good man. And you've been with him for a few months now, right?"

"I think it's about five or six months now." A whistle signaled that the tea is ready from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Lily said. She left for the kitchen and returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with two cups of tea. She set it down on the coffee table. "So, do your parents know Severus asked you to move in with him?"

"Are you joking?" Rolanda asked. "My parents, especially my father, have been telling me to leave him in the dust!"

"I suppose that makes sense. Well, if I was in your shoes, I would trust my heart. If I think it is right to move in with him, then I'd go ahead. If not, then rather than end it, I'd wait a little longer to see how it goes. When you're ready, you're ready. After all, I never thought I'd be married to James Potter of all the men in the world. Life surprises you at times."

"But you're not sure."

"No. No one ever is, Rolanda, dear. But for now, I suggest you give it a little thought. If you think it's right to move in with Severus, then who's going to stop you?"

Rolanda nodded. "Thanks Lily." She stood. "I'll do just that."

"And come over more often. I'm bored being here by myself all the time."

"What about James?"

"Work. He's a bit old fashioned."

"The Potters are an old Wizarding family. You'll just have to get used to it."

"I'll just make sure to have plenty of tea parties then," Lily sighed. Rolanda bade her goodbye and returned home.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Professor Snape_

_~Two Years Later~_

The doors to the Great Hall opened on September first, 1979, by Professor McGonagall. Following here were a twitchy group of first years ready to be sorted. The sorting began and ended without a hint of concentration from Severus.

Dumbledore stood. "Before we eat, I regret to announce that Professor Slughorn has retired. But never fear, we have a new Potion's Master for our students. An old student of the school and a good friend of mine, Professor Severus Snape." Severus stood and smirked at the students. Though he hid it well, he felt restless and unsure how well he'd be able to handle the role of a teacher. A few of the older students who remembered him from a few years prior as students looked shocked. The newer students applauded cheerfully. Granted, it made the anxiety a little more bearable.

Severus sat back down and the feast began. "Looks like you'll be a popular one, Severus," Finneus Flitwick said, nudging Severus' arm. "The younger teachers tend to have an easier time relating to the students."

"I hope that's true," Severus said. "I thought I'd be looking forward to this, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Come now, Severus," Professor Pennywart (the Defense Teacher of the last ten years without a lick of trouble), "You'll do fine. The students seem to like you already."

"Not the older ones."

"They probably remember you still. It's not that great an age difference between yourself and them. They'll see you as a teacher sooner or later. After all, Slughorn was an able potions master. You've been doing better than he."

"Thank you, sir, but that doesn't help much."

"What about your wife? How is she doing lately?"

"She hasn't been feeling well," Severus admitted. "She'll be back on her feet soon enough though, once Samara's born. At least that's what Poppy promised."

"Nothing to fear, my boy," Dumbledore said, "Rolanda and Samara will be fine. After all, having a baby will bring some changes, I'm sure. Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"I'm hearing enough so-called consolation from Lily, Headmaster. I swear, I don't need any more."

"And yet you're smiling. Remember to keep that winning attitude for the classes tomorrow, maybe it will calm your nerves if the students feel that they can trust you."

"I'm starting with the seventh years," Severus snapped, "It's already going to be hell."

"Only if you think it will be."

Severus rolled his eyes and excused himself to check on Rolanda in the Hospital Wing.

Times haven't always been kind. Sure, they've managed since the marriage, but other forces have been cruel from time to time. If not for Dumbledore and the teachers, Severus is sure that it'd have been worse off for them.

Severus entered the Hospital Wing, approaching a bed where Rolanda slept. For the last week, there had been difficulties. Poppy informed them that it might be necessary for Rolanda to be sent to St. Mungo's if her condition worsened.

Rolanda stirred and glanced at him through sleepy eyes. "How'd the sorting go?"

"Well enough. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose," she said, attempting to sit up. Severus eased her back down. "I keep having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"A wolf or a dog of some sort standing beside a little girl with yellow eyes and black hair. What do you make of it?"

Severus shook his head. "It's just a dream, Landa. Nothing else."

"Maybe so, but what if it's a premonition?"

"Rolanda, you're not a seer. It can't be anything else but a dream."

"Fine, don't believe me. Perhaps I'm just silly believing what Trelawney said about pregnant women sometimes having visions of their children's future."

"It is a bit farfetched," Severus said. "After all, what would a dog have anything to do with our baby girl?" Severus stroked Rolanda's stomach, feeling a soft kick within. Somewhere in the castle, the clock struck nine.

"Get some sleep yourself," Rolanda suggested. "And good luck tomorrow."

Severus kissed her. "I'll visit tomorrow, let you know how I failed."

"You _won't_."

Severus left the room and descended to his and Rolanda's compartment down in the dungeons where the Potion's classroom was located.

"Mr. Weston," Severus said after his first class. "Is this a common problem?"

"Fraid so, Professor," the student whimpered.

"How did you manage to get this far in potions if you keep melting your cauldron?"

The twitchy Hufflepuff winced. "Well, Professor Slughorn usually helped me."

"Weston, I'm not going to babysit you when you're working on a potion. You're a seventh year. You should know how to avoid melting your cauldron by now. Partner with someone who can help you succeed in my class if you must, but I don't want to see any more cauldron explosions."

"Yes sir."

"Go to lunch."

The student couldn't have walked faster out of the room without running. Severus rubbed his neck and glared at the mess from earlier. Really, shouldn't the seventh years be a bit more cautious than this?

Severus waved his wand at the melted pewter cauldron, restoring it to its original form and glanced at the contents within in.

The potion was supposed to be clear as water. It was moss green. _How the bloody hell did that boy manage to get this far? _Severus asked himself. With a wave of his wand, the thing that was supposed to be vetiserum disappeared.

Severus went to the Great Hall and sat down. He filled his cup with water and sipped it.

"Was your first class as well as you expected it to be?" Minerva asked.

"Joseph Weston is as inept at potions as he is at whatever else he does," he said. "Perhaps you know how he made it into advanced potions?"

"He gets good enough marks, and Horace liked the boy enough."

"Liking a student isn't a good enough reason to let him into the class," Severus said.

"You're right, but Horace was…"

"I know. I knew people in his slug club. Lily was in the slug club, for Merlin's sake," Severus picked at his salad. "But I don't want my students to think they'll get the same special treatment from me that they received from Horace."

"Well, they'll learn not to expect it," Minerva assured him. "Sometimes teachers need to toughen up on their students. If it gets worst, have Weston take remedial potions."

"I don't know if _I'd _be able to survive giving him remedial potions…" Severus moaned.

"Well, you better learn to be tolerant," Minerva snapped. "You're going to be a father in a short time!"

"I know." Severus pushed his plate away. "Hopefully, the first years will be a little more manageable." Those near him snickered. "What?"

"First years are not manageable until a month later. Especially the ones from Slytherin. Don't worry, they'll shape up. And they are obedient, they just don't know what to expect from the teachers."

"The whole school is going to learn to get used to you, Severus, not just the first years. Of course, come the end of the year, you might be one of the best teachers the school's had in ages."

"Is that Dumbledore talking or Horace?"

"It's me," Minerva assured him. "You were one of the best students we've had here at Hogwarts, I've no doubt you'll make a good teacher. Horace may have chosen the students for your higher level classes this year, but next year, it's all yours to decide."

Severus leaned back in his chair.

"If it helps, it's only the first day of school. Give it a little more time."

"Fine," Severus said. He stood and returned to the dungeons to prepare for the first year class. _After all, how bad can it be? They won't be making potions until they know the basics and that won't be for a couple of weeks. _

The students entered the room. Notably smaller and twitchier than the seventh years, the first years took their seats. Severus waved his wand at the board.

"For the next five years," he began, "you'll learn how to create basic potions. But don't think that potions is as easy as anything else you may learn. One mistake can be fatal for either you or whoever you give the potion to. Which is why I cannot and will not tolerate failure in this class."

The students shivered, staring at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. "This isn't Charms or Transfiguration. You won't need your wands. If you succeed, you can learn to save lives and perhaps more." He glanced around the room. "How many of you come from muggle homes?"

A few raised their hands.

Severus smirked. "Think of this class as chemistry or science. If you were good at those classes, then you'll succeed here. But for now, I don't expect you to be ready for brewing. If you're not already taking notes, I suggest you do so now."

Severus watched the students pull out their parchment and quills. Some of the students opted for their muggle utensils of pens and muggle notebooks. Once the flurry of shuffling and bumping finished, all pairs of eyes were on Severus again.

At the end of the period, Severus allowed them to put their things away.

"And a word of advice," he shouted above the moving crowd, "if you're using pen and muggle paper, I highly suggest you get some parchment and learn to use a quill. You'll need them for essay writing. This school is not what you're used to."

"Yes, Professor," the students echoed before filing out.

_Who said that the first years were unmanageable?_

Severus checked the clock, counting down until the fourth years would arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Samara_

Severus paced outside the Hospital Wing. He jumped each time he heard a moan or a scream from within.

The storm outside raged. Of all times for the baby to be born, why did it have to be during a storm? Some witches and wizards still hold onto the old superstitions that a child born during a thunder storm would be a harbinger of woe. Severus doubted the myths to be true.

The door opened when the clock tolled midnight. Severus stared at Poppy. "Samara and Rolanda are doing fine," she assured him. "Go inside and see your girls."

Severus almost ran inside. Rolanda was breathing easily and nodding off with a smile on her face. She looked up at him. "Severus, she's beautiful." He sat beside them at glanced at the baby in Rolanda's arms. Samara Snape opened her eyes and stared at Rolanda, then at Severus.

Severus couldn't find words, but kept staring at the baby in his wife's arms. Poppy joined them. "Trelawney came by," she informed them. "She wants to know if you'd like her to predict Samara's future."

Severus and Rolanda exchanged glances. And shook their heads. "Knowing her, she'd say something about how she's going to die rather than give a real prophecy."

"I suppose you're right. She's already talking rubbish all because of the storm outside."

"You might want to get her back to her room before I do it myself," Severus growled. Poppy glared back at him, but went to send Trelawney on her way. "Ridiculous," Severus muttered. "Trelawney's got a loose screw, I swear. How that woman is the same that predicted the coming of a Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord, I'll never know."

"Rather than wondering," Rolanda said, "why not hold your daughter?"

Severus gently lifted Samara from Rolanda's arms. Samara whined a little bit, waving her tiny arms in the air. "Hello, Samara," he whispered, "I'm looking forward to knowing you, my little girl." He turned to Rolanda, who had taken the opportunity to fall asleep. "I think you're going to be a bit of a trouble maker," he said to the baby. Samara smiled.

Several hours passed. Severus spoke to the baby throughout the night, though she slept as soundly as her mother. Sometime before dawn the storm ended and bright sunlight lit the room in a golden glow. Severus glanced outside to see the neon pink clouds and violet sky.

Rolanda groaned in her sleep. "Did you sleep?"

"Nope," Severus said, still staring at the climbing sun. "Looks like a beautiful day."

"That it does," Rolanda yawned. "How's Samara?"

Severus glanced at the pink bundle in his arms. "Still asleep." He handed her back to Rolanda. "I got to get ready for—"

"You think Dumbledore's going to let you work today of all days?"

"There's a flurry of essays coming in today."

"The students are going to be dismissed from your class today, Severus."

"And some of them are going to think that means they can get away with saying I'm going to give them another couple days reprieve."

"You should, for yourself and for them. Severus, don't you want to spend time with your daughter?"

"While you slept like a rock, I was up all night with her. I need to get some sleep of my own."

"Then get some sleep. There's another reason to cancel your class today."

"But then my students will be disappointed that their favorite teacher cancelled class."

"Favorite? That's not what I've been hearing."

"Okay, so I've been a bit short fused with them. But you were pregnant."

"Well now I'm not and your fuse is going to get a bit shorter because if I remember right, babies tend to be good at getting on their parents' nerves. And they're not disciplinable until their two."

"I know."

"And you're already dealing with teenagers on a daily basis."

"Tell that to the Slytherins' parents. They like lording it over me. I never should have taken Dumbledore's job offer to be his spy. Now all those parents are after me to make their kids pass without being challenged."

"Then ignore them."

"Maybe the other teachers can do that, but not me. Unless you forgot, a tattoo on my arm is enough to make these nutcase parents expect me to put their kids at top marks. Half of the Slytherins are so inept, I wonder how the hell I'm supposed to be head of Slytherin House as well as their teacher."

"Then don't read the letters they send and teach them to be better scholars. You're a good teacher, Severus. Sometimes a harsh teacher is a good teacher. Take the day off, get some rest, and perhaps dealing with your students won't be so difficult."

Severus scowled. "I wish it were that easy. Ignoring the letters isn't good enough. Some of these parents are Death Eaters. They'll chew me out at the next get together if they don't come to the school themselves."

"Whatever the case, Severus, you need the day off. And in a couple more months, you'll have plenty of time to relax and gather your nerves. That's the point of Christmas."

Severus glanced at Samara, who had just begun to stir. "I suppose I can take the day off. But I'll tell Albus that I still expect those essays on my desk before midnight tonight."

"Thank you, Severus. And think of it, come summer, Lily will be having her baby."

"Oh joy, mini-Potters…that can't be good." Severus left to speak with Albus. Rolanda kissed Samara's head.

"You're first, word, sweetheart, is going to be obnoxious. That's what Daddy can be sometimes."

~Eleven Years Later~

"Did I really need to get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts?" Samara asked, skimming the letter. "I thought we already decided I'd go to Beauxbaton?"

"We did," Severus said. The potion bubbled. Severus waved his wand at the fire and it snuffed out. The bubbling potion began to cool. "You could say it's for formality's sake. Every young witch and wizard receives a letter from Hogwarts. Samara, could you get me a vial?"

Samara jumped down from the desk and went to the cabinet. "Erm…what kind of vial, Dad?"

"There should be a black one up there somewhere." Samara picked up the said vial and brought it to her father. "Thanks, Love."

"You're welcome, Sir," Samara said, taking her place at the desk again. "You think I'll meet Harry Potter before I have to go to school."

Severus laughed ruefully, "Not if I can help it." Samara glanced at the potion when her father's back was turned. It was purple, a traveling potion that he had been working on creating for a while. Samara called it Jabberwock Blood. Why? Who knows. Samara stepped away from the potion.

"Can I have a broomstick?" She asked.

"Nice try."

"Maybe I'll ask Mom, then."

"Good luck."

"But I've been flying since I was three!"

"Toy brooms hardly count. And if I had it my way, it's all you'd have."

"I'll get a job and buy one myself so I can be on the team."

"Does Beauxbaton have a Quiditch team?"

"I don't know," Samara said. "Labyrinth does."

"I'm not sending you to New York for school, Sam."

"That's too bad, I'd fit in better there."

Severus glanced at his daughter. Samara resembled her mother, but had long black hair which she usually tied back. She was too much of a tomboy for Severus' liking. There had been too many incidents where boys twice her height have been run down by this munchkin of a girl. How? Severus can't begin to say. He didn't remember anyone he knew being this way, though he can definitely expect it from Rolanda.

"That's what scares me."

Samara grinned innocently. But this girl was far from it. Sad to say, she could probably make the Boy-Who-Lived want to cry in the night like a baby. She's already proven to be tougher than Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco.

Which is rather sad.

But perhaps Samara's thick skin and fighting strength ended up being a needed commodity. Severus surely wasn't as well liked as had been predicted.

"Okay, go get your mother. We need to get you a wand and whatever other junk you'll need at a lady's school."

"I beg your pardon? Me? A lady?"

"Funny, very funny," Severus said to Samara as she left to fetch Rolanda.

Samara went to the field and found her mother by the shed. "Madre," she said, "Padre calls."

Rolanda stepped out of the shed, frowning at a rundown broom. "We've got to do something about these school brooms," she mumbled. "Ready to get your things, are we?"

"Yep," Samara said, leaning against the shed while Rolanda closed it. "May I please have a broom?"

"Next year," Rolanda said.

Samara thought about it, nodding. "I can wait another year. At least it's not a 'never' like Dad's."

"He worries about you."

"I know, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"True," Rolanda said, walking alongside Samara. "But your dad's not quite ready to accept that. Needless to say, I'm not either. But you are growing up. And you've got some really odd years to go through now. Don't worry though, Love. You're already a fine young woman."

"But what does it matter?" Samara asked. "I'll always be his daughter. Nothing will change that. But is it really that hard that I'm not a child anymore?"

"Oh, trust me, you're still a child. Don't be so eager to grow up. Here we are."

They met Severus at the front gates of the school. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as ever," Rolanda said. Samara took her father's hand and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"I'll go get her potion's ingredients," Severus said.

"We'll get her wand. See you in a little bit." Rolanda led Samara to Ollivander's. Samara rang the bell. Rolanda took a seat and crossed her legs. "Excited?"

"And never having to ask you or Dad to help me get something from the top shelf again? Yes."

"Ah! Madam Hooch," Ollivander greeted. "This must be little Samara."

"Little?"

"I heard she was a spirited one," Ollivander chuckled. "Much like yourself when you came in, Madam."

"I don't remember being _that _spirited."

"Well, let's see here," Ollivander said, pulling a wand off the shelf. He handed it to Samara. "Eleven inces, ash, Hippogryph's talon."

Samara waved the wand. The window broke.

"Not to worry," Ollivander said, fixing the window. "Try this one," he handed her a new one, "Twelve and a half inches, yew, Dragon heartstring." Samara waved this one around her head. A few boxes exploded. "No, definitely not. Try this one. Nine inches, willow, with a phoenix feather." Samara waved it and a few sparks came from the tip. "Well, there we are."

Samara handed it back to him and he wrapped it up. "This wand is quite flexible. Phoenix feathers are good cores, I say, and this wand is surprisingly handy for charm work."

"Thank you, Sir," Samara said as Rolanda counted the payment. She couldn't' stop grinning.

"Let's go find Dad, now, shall we?"

Samara followed Rolanda out of the shop, unaware that she was being watched. "That young girl has some sort of power," Mr. Ollivander mumbled to himself, "but what sort of power, I cannot begin to imagine…"

* * *

No, there will not be a sequel. What great power Samara has, you'll just have to guess. Samara has always been the kind of character you create, but never really gets a chance to be in the spotlight. She's rather wild and if she's to be placed in any Hogwarts house, Severus is sad to know that it'd be Gryffendor.

Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews.


End file.
